


长相忆

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: RPS, 名侦探学院, 周峻纬齐思钧 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: 故人入我梦，明我长相忆。剧本杀《庆佘年》帝相转世设定。带一点南北（同样是太医提司转世设定）
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

周峻纬惊醒了。  
昨晚他去了个酒局。这是他从美国回来后参加的第一个酒局，算是对外正式宣布他接手家业。他喝了个半醉，自小留美，也看不惯上海滩那莺声柳语的小姐做派，便孤身一人回到他在梧桐苑的别墅公馆，倒在床上，和着酒意沉沉睡去——  
却不知怎的，竟然做了个活色生香的绮梦。  
梦中自己紧紧拥抱着一具温暖的身体，看不清脸容，他只记得自己用尽了力气抱着对方，好像稍一松手，那人就会消失不见似的，他狠狠地与之结合，不过是个梦境，快意却比以往任何一次真实的性爱都强烈，直到他在高潮中醒来时，胸口仍滚烫得厉害，心跳得让他疼痛。  
房间的窗帘紧闭，灰绿色的丝绒窗帘边角处漏进来一点点鱼肚白的亮光，映照着这一室蒸熏着暧昧的黑暗。他抹了抹脸上的薄汗，回忆那指掌中的肌肤触感，竟然又起了些反应。  
奇怪，他也没跟露丝小姐分手几天，而且她那高雅的兰花香水从来就没让他生起过掀起她那开叉旗袍的念头，怎么会在这毫无异常的夜里，袭来一股无根无由的邪火？  
他甚至都不能肯定那具肉体到底是男是女。  
尽管他留洋多年，但归国年许，他也见过了不少颠鸾倒凤阴阳错配的勾当，包戏子玩小倌这些事儿，在这个动荡又繁华的年头里算不上什么大事，道德伦常是非对错从来也到不了他们这些被鄙视的靠做生意富起来的暴发户的门楣上，他母亲就是周家老爷子从戏园子里看上了直接从台上抬回家去的，要看不起谁也轮不到他周峻纬。  
可是这份欲望不是单纯的好奇，和他青春期时的生理萌动完全不同，那巨大的差异甚至让他理不清楚自己到底是在回味那个梦，还是在害怕那个梦。  
害怕？他有什么可害怕的？  
回国这么些时间里，他已经以最快的速度堕落到了那些公子哥儿之间，他乐在其中，大部分时间和其他浑浑噩噩的人一般醉生梦死，不计来日地追逐快乐；而有时候又觉得自己像个看客，冷眼旁观这灯红酒绿的人世，超脱得能随时转身就走，片叶不沾。  
周峻纬靠在床头歇了半晌，落在地上那条细细的光线，从淡白变成了金黄，而那不知何故的冲动也终于消散了，他掀开被子跳下床去，脱了弄脏的睡衣，换上新式的西装。  
可是，神志清醒了，梦境远去了，他反而觉得心里空荡荡的了，好像有些遗憾再也体会到那般的激荡心魂。  
“少爷，”管家来敲门了，“该起床了，今天是明雪课堂开张的日子。”  
“嗯。我很快下来。”  
也许人年纪大了就都会忍不住想积阴德换长寿的事儿，这几年周老爷子到处建学校建粥棚，起名的时候都用的妻妾的名字，顺便赚一份好丈夫的名声。而“明雪”是周峻纬母亲的艺名，这学堂当然是要他去剪彩了。  
读书吧，小朋友们，周峻纬看着镜子，面无表情地打领带，这样你们才有更高的价值让人榨取和剥夺。


	2. Chapter 2

学堂的选址在一处老旧的居民小区边上，美曰其名方便穷苦人家小孩上学，但实际上这边儿的地皮价格便宜才是重点。只要价格适合，周峻纬觉得老爷子不介意把学校修到深山去。  
既是居民小区，就少不了沿路摆卖的菜摊肉档，此时又是早晨上班上学的当口，人头涌动，车子有些开不动了，司机只得使劲按喇叭。  
“算了。我下车走吧。”  
“不好吧，少爷……”  
虽然大白天光，但自从孙传芳在火车站被刺，各路商政要员人人自危，周老爷子就剩下周峻纬这个儿子了，少不免吩咐保镖前前后后地保护。这会儿人多杂乱，保镖们怕有所疏忽，都不敢冒险。  
但周峻纬因那春梦打扰，宿醉仍未全散，喇叭声吵得他耳朵痛，脾气也坏了起来，他不顾随行的劝阻，拉开车门便走。两个保镖慌忙下车，守在他左右，给他隔开了人群。  
周峻纬长得出众，高挑挺拔，身上衣衫也金贵，在一群粗衣麻布的小市民里特外显眼，更别说他还有保镖护着。众人都凭着乱世求生的神经自觉躲开，生怕一不小心便会得罪贵人。  
学堂在一条弄堂里，得穿过这整个街市，周峻纬走得步履生风，他习惯了被人注视，那些或善或恶的目光，他已经不在乎了。  
眼看最后一个菜市摊子就在前头，却听见后面一阵扰攘，他听见了一口标准的国语，不带一丝吴侬软语的口音，急闹闹地和人争吵：“我这整整三十个肉包子呢！你总不能就这么跑了！”  
“不就是包子，我赔你呗！”  
“这不是钱的问题！赶不及了！周先生马上到了！孩子们还没吃早饭呢！”  
嗯？这周先生是说的我吗？  
大概是听这柔和明朗字正腔圆的声音着实让人舒服，周峻纬难得大发善心，往回走了几步，来到那个和人争执的人身边。  
那人穿的一身青灰长袍，竟和他一般身高，只是削肩细腰，体型看着便比他小一圈；脸白唇红，典型的东方细长眉眼，像极了周峻纬妈妈闺房里那些仕女图的美人面相。  
“周先生在这儿，赶得及。”  
“啊？”  
那人只顾着急被自行车碾压一地的肉包子，一时没反应过来，回过身来愣愣地看了周峻纬一会儿，又挤出了“什么？”两个字。  
“你是学堂的人吧？”周峻纬想，看着也像个读书人的模样，怎么这般傻乎乎的呢？“”你好，我是周峻纬。待会的剪彩嘉宾。”  
“啊！周先生！你好你好！”那人这才从一脸茫然中回过神，细长的眼眸笑成了两道月牙儿，“我叫齐思钧，是明雪课堂的老师！”  
“你好。”他伸出手去，想跟他握个手，而这西式礼仪又再一次让这位齐老师陷入了迷茫之中。  
怎么这样傻乎乎的也能当老师啊？  
周峻纬觉得好笑，往前一捞，把他的手捉住晃了两晃，“这叫握手礼，西方的见面问好……方式……”  
“诶？我知道的我知道的！”齐思钧脸上一红，好像想要反驳自己不是那么没见识却又碍于金主面色不得不憋着，“我，我只是看你太年轻了，所以走了一下神！”  
“……捐钱那位周先生是我父亲，我是代替他来的。”周峻纬收回手，他转头去叫保镖再买三十份早餐送去学堂，“早饭的事情不用担心，我一定等到孩子们吃完了再折磨他们。”  
齐思钧噗嗤笑了，“周先生真会开玩笑！这边请这边请，我来带路。”  
“谢谢了。”  
周峻纬淡淡地点了点头，刻意落下半步距离，任齐思钧在前头一边带路一边介绍学堂的情况。太阳已经升到了树梢高矮，从他额发边打过来的光，像隔着了柔光滤片来看的一张黑白画。  
周峻纬确认，他从来没有见过齐思钧。  
那为什么，他刚刚握着他的手时，梦境中那让他心绞痛般的情绪会突然排山倒海地袭来？


	3. Chapter 3

“我说小齐，让你买个早饭怎么ze么久……”  
“诶，蒲老师！”  
刚一踏入学堂大门，迎面走来一个穿亮蓝色长衫，戴着金边眼镜的青年男子，他正操着一口不知道哪里的口音埋怨，齐思钧便抢先一步打断他的话，还拼命使眼色，生怕对方说出什么得罪人的话，“这位是周峻纬先生，慷慨捐赠了我们学堂的大善人！今天他拨冗参加我们的剪彩仪式呢！快快请进屋里吧！”  
“哦！周先生，幸会幸会！”这位蒲老师看起来比齐思钧还小，周峻纬诧异他们两个半大男人是怎么拉扯一群小孩的，“我叫蒲熠星，是学堂的算术老师。谢谢你的慷慨解狼……”  
“慷慨解囊！”齐思钧踩他一脚，又对周峻纬赔笑，“不好意思，我们蒲老师是四川人，这个平舌音和卷舌音分不太清……”  
“而且也分不清前鼻音和后鼻音！”蒲熠星理直气壮，“所以请不要见怪我有时候说你，有时候说您。”  
“嗨！哪有这么自曝其短的！”  
“我哪里短……”  
“咳咳。”说实话，这两个长相清秀的青年站一块你一言我一语的，哪怕当个相声看也挺好玩的，但周峻纬看着比蒲熠星高几乎一个头的齐思钧总是微微低头，微伛着身子偏向蒲熠星方便他说话时，就涌上了莫名的不快，“两位老师，待会家父还请了一些记者来拍照写稿，这个开学典礼的致辞呢，我是从美国回来的，中文不是很好，两位学问渊博，就劳烦两位帮我写一写……”  
“周先生你放心，我们已经准备好了。”蒲熠星从袖子里拿出一页折好的书稿，“言简意赅，其他的您随意发挥就好。”  
“……可是有些字我不会念啊。”周峻纬指着第一行的“笃学致知，砥砺前行”发愁，“你们这是为难我啊……”  
“啊，不是不是，我们不是这个意思！”蒲熠星第一时间把齐思钧推了出去，“齐老师，我先去带学生吃饭，你带周先生过一遍稿子，我们写得不好的，就跟着周先生的意思改，明白吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯，我明白我明白！”五斗米折煞英雄汉，读书人也得放下了架子听假洋鬼子的话，齐思钧连连点头，把周峻纬请到办公室去，“周先生，你先念一遍，有什么不好的我马上改过来，你不用担心……”  
“这是齐老师写的吗？”进了办公室，挡住了外头的风，周峻纬在椅子上坐定了，才有闲心去看那字迹，“字写得真好看啊。”  
周峻纬自然是不懂中文书法的，但想到这是齐思钧那修长白皙的手指握着钢笔在雪白的纸张上一字一句斟酌着写的，便怎么看怎么顺眼，怎么看怎么勾人，横折点竖，都像不同的舞姿。  
“嗯，写得佶屈聱牙……没有什么水平，让周先生见笑了。”齐思钧把那个周峻纬没听懂的成语咽了回去，他在他对面坐下，拿着一个本子一支笔，听周峻纬念稿，每当他停下，他便把那个词或字改成大白话。  
起初周峻纬还正经念着，但念了两行他便故意把声音放低了，齐思钧以为他是不懂所以不敢放声说，也不敢叫老板大声点，只能越靠越近，最后从他对面挪到了他身边，一边探着头听他说话，一边修改文辞。  
“……诸君来此求学，勿论功名前程，但求明一宗旨，今汝众人肄业专门学校，学成任事，此固势所必然……”  
改着改着，那人便习惯似地低声诵读了起来，周峻纬没有打断他，他喜欢他说话的声音，明明很是温柔的语调，却在念到某些字句时铿锵有力，而你以为他准会像其他学究那般洪厚地说教时，他又轻轻软软地飘了下来，落到了掌心上，撩得人发痒。  
周峻纬逐渐听不见齐思钧在说什么了，他觉得宿醉的劲儿又上来了，面前的人依旧是那个人，脸容却逐渐化得像另一个人，一刀刀刻痕般的利落，雕刻出了一个古人般的青衫布衣形象来——  
而那个像齐思钧又不像齐思钧的人突然转过头来，笑着喊了他一声。  
可是，他喊他什么？  
“周先生？”  
像是在飞驰的车子里踩了一脚急刹，周峻纬只觉心中猛然一沉，却又在看见齐思钧的脸时轻了一下，一颗心像面团似地被整个儿揉来捻去，恍惚得紧。  
于是他做了一个自己也不理解的动作——他手一伸，把齐思钧拉了过来，头往他肩上一搁，窝进他颈项窝里，眉眼擦过他脖子，深深地吸了一口气。  
齐思钧整个人僵住了，瞪着眼睛不知所措的时候，周峻纬已经撑着椅背起开了，“对不起，我有些头晕……可能是早饭没吃饱……”  
“哦哦，我，我去给你拿点吃的！马上！”  
齐思钧忙不迭起身就跑，周峻纬没阻没拦，连句客气的“不用麻烦”也没说。他看着他快步离开的背影，深深地吐了口气。  
他看见他通红的耳朵，竟有些遗憾刚刚没有咬上一口。  
罢了，以后有的是机会。  
周峻纬从来都是个很清楚自己想要什么东西的人——至于那东西想不想被他要，那从来不是他要考虑的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

“阿蒲，这是下周的课表，你看看，没问题就发给学生了。”  
“好。”  
挨了一早上闪光灯的爆闪，蒲熠星正摘了眼镜按摩眼睛，齐思钧给他打了一条热毛巾敷上，“还眼花吗？是不是眼镜度数不对？在菲林道有一家新开的眼镜店，去配一副新的吧？”  
“没事，就是早上那些记者给弄的。休息一下就好。”蒲熠星捂着热毛巾看不见人，仍然循着声音的方向朝齐思钧比了个拇指，“小齐你可真贤惠，谁娶了你就有福了。”  
齐思钧“呸”了他一声，“也不知道谁被当作小女孩差点卖去给人当童养媳了！”  
“那是小爷我貌美如花，难怪有些人色迷心窍！”蒲熠星直起身子，拿掉热毛巾，“但有些人，心思清明得紧，却还是百般亲近，那才让人担心。”  
“……你说什么呢？”  
“周峻纬啊。”蒲熠星扬扬下巴，瞄了一眼齐思钧桌面上那张电影票，“你去不去？”  
上午剪彩完了以后，周峻纬下午就让人送了电影票来，说是多谢齐老师教导，受益匪浅，故此答谢。  
“也就是人家大少爷随意做个人情，我什么身份，也敢去巴结？“”齐思钧摇头，尽管想起那“教导”的情景还是有些耳热，但到底那张脸不在跟前，他还是能维持正常的思考能力的：周家老爷子早年靠贩卖烟土枪支发家，中年上岸从商，但最近又有传言他们和日本人有不干净的生意来往——虽说做生意的就没几个能绕过日本人的，但应酬配合和主动示好又是两回事。  
“不敢和不想的差别可大了去喽~”蒲熠星把毛巾扔回齐思钧手里，“今晚我家包饺子，来吃呗？”  
“好呀好呀……啊，我想起来了，我得给城西的胡家妹妹送课本，她父母不肯让她来读书，我得去说说。”  
“好吧，那拜托你了。”跟人打交道这事儿还是齐思钧在行，蒲熠星点点头，提醒道，“你就这么说，你们不让她上学，将来她就只能跟着你们缝衣补裤，卖菜卖肉，学了字，会算数，那就可以去洋行做文员。洋行也不是拿法币付薪水的，是用的银元，这银元总不会变废纸了吧？”  
“哎，你说我们怎么能缺你这么个管钱的呢！”  
齐思钧双手抱拳作个“佩服”的手势，便去打了两碗馄饨和一大壶白粥，就着些咸菜去城西劝胡家人答应让小妹去读书。齐思钧舌灿莲花连劝带吓，最后还搬出了蒲熠星的实用理论，总算让他们答应了，但学费他家只愿意出一半，还说如果三个月她还不会写一百个字就不学了，不是那块料。  
齐思钧连连答应，也不管看到账本时蒲熠星会不会又翻白眼，他千叮万嘱让胡小妹明天一定准时去上学，才一步三鼓地离开了胡家。  
月亮都爬到路灯上去了，那电影只怕也早就开场了。  
本就没想要赴约，齐思钧也就没留意那票是几点，演的是什么。他伸个懒腰，慢悠悠地走回家去，他家就在学堂附近，弄堂里一个小小的屋子，他一个人住得挺舒服，就是夜里吃饭有些无聊，但隔壁蒲家三天两头就叫他过去吃饭，他倒也省了许多饭钱。  
他父母是在他十五六岁时像极病逝的，听外婆说，他出生时红光漫天，紫气满庭，放古代那是帝王将相的格局，免不了父谋子算，同室操戈的下场。可他生在这乱世，也没什么可以谋算的了，便只应了克父煞母的部分，加官进爵可就没份儿了。  
哪能这么霸道的啊，齐思钧想，莫不是他上辈子太过权倾天下了，预支了他这辈子的福禄，他才会过得那么潦倒，连吃顿馄饨都要思前想后。  
想到吃的，肚子就咕咕叫了，齐思钧想想今天没吃到的蒲家妈妈包的饺子，舔舔嘴，决定犒劳自己一只烧鸡腿。  
没什么难过的事情是一顿美味解决不了的，如果有，就吃两顿。  
可是，他今天有什么难过的事情吗？学堂成功开张了，孩子都来上课了，连胡家也被他说服了……  
他就只是没有去看周峻纬的电影罢了。  
咬到嘴里的一口鸡腿肉差点把他噎死，他捶着胸口使劲咳嗽，好一会儿才把那口鸡肉顺了下去。  
“呼……还好吞下去了没有吐出去不然就亏了……谢谢谢谢……嗯？”  
横里递来一个玻璃瓶装的西洋汽水，这新鲜玩意儿齐思钧也就看过蒲熠星楼上那个新来的租客，在百乐门夜总会当服务员的小哥偷偷摸摸顺了一瓶回来和蒲熠星分着喝，他一口也没尝过。  
他顺着这瓶汽水看去，却见一只细皮嫩肉的手，手指间还夹着那张他没有赴约的电影票。  
他不敢再往上抬头了。


	5. Chapter 5

周峻纬也说不上来他为什么会那么鲁莽地着人去送电影票，哪怕他打定了主意要把人弄上床，他也不是猴急的人，他更享受暧昧交锋的过程，等他贪恋够了那旖旎氤氲，才会让对方心甘情愿地供他予取予求。  
他承认自己凉薄，一如他父亲给他改的名字，崇山峻岭，经天纬地，本就是冥顽山石，放得下天地，但这天地中注定空无一人。  
剪彩完了，他坐车离开，当车子驶出那片居民区时，他忽然回头看了看。  
他也不知道自己想看到什么。  
车子再驶远了些，便到了新天地电影院，影院打着著名阮性女星遗作的旗号贴了一幅巨大的海报，票价也标得比平常贵了一倍。周峻纬看着那女明星的眉丝细眼，嘴巴便不受控制地说了句“去买两张票”。  
太奇怪了，他想，明明只是萍水相逢，明明只是一面之缘，为什么他稍一分神便会不自觉地想他，想他眉梢眼角，想他笑语盈盈，想他手指修长，想他颈项气味，想得他百爪挠心，烈火焚身。  
等不了了，他想，就赌一把他那时候的脸红是也为他情动，还是单纯的尴尬困窘好了。

周峻纬特意换了一套白色的西装，心想这大概比较像中文里说的“君子如玉”——论品行他和君子是扯不上关系了，至少在外貌上还能挣扎一下。  
新天地电影院门前人山人海，他在那人潮中默默地等待着，还着人去买了一大堆的零嘴和汽水放在车里。他不知道他口味，便什么都买了一些——这份体贴连他自己都觉得新奇。  
可是直到电影开场，摩肩接踵的影迷都涌进电影院里了，他还是没瞧见那个心心念念的人。  
果然是太焦急了。  
周峻纬想，齐思钧那样的读书人，大抵还是喜欢从公园散步，湖上泛舟的小浪漫开始，一下子就约人到这隐秘暧昧的戏院，只怕对方已经把他当作了大尾巴狼，敬而远之了；再者，自己家的生意名声如何，他还是有自知之明的，哪怕他今晚来了，也只是看在他能让那些小孩子读书的份上罢了。  
其实也不是全无后招。  
孤身在外求学多年，周峻纬早就成了个利己主义者，每件事都有它的价值和回报，既已明知道齐思钧嫌弃他，那么什么灵性相投的乐趣就不计较了，直奔床笫才是首选，而最快捷的方式，肯定就是威胁不再给学堂拨款，逼他顺从，那时候便是肉在案上，任他宰割了。  
但他不喜欢，要用到这种手段才真的是他周公子陷入太深，无法抽身了，到时候搞不好亏的还是他自己。  
“少爷，还等吗？”  
“……不等了，回去吧。”  
周峻纬转身上了车，那么一个萍水相逢的教师不值得他再花一晚时间去推敲——但已经堆了一后座的零嘴还在那里，他撬开了一瓶汽水，喝了一口，比他在美国时喝的更甜，他咂了一下嘴，无聊地看向窗外。  
“……停车。”  
“有情况？！”  
保镖们的手都已经伸到了外套下的枪上了，却见大少爷猛地拉开车门，迈着那过分的大长腿径直朝路边一个卖烧味的铺子走去，手里还拿着一瓶汽水，略有些滑稽。  
“齐老师，”不额外花时间是一回事，都碰上了那就是另一回事了，周峻纬一只手把汽水递到齐思钧跟前，一只手撑在墙壁上，形成个半包围的姿势把人圈了起来，“吃独食可不好啊。”  
“我，我刚刚去学生家家访，太晚了没吃饭，饿了，所以吃得急……”齐思钧结结巴巴地解释——可他为什么跟他解释呢？  
“你还没吃饭啊？那走，我请你吃饭。”齐思钧被那烤鸡腿糊了一嘴的油，周峻纬笑，把口袋巾抽出来就给他擦嘴，“你喜欢吃烧味吗？朗月轩的烧鹅做得很好吃，我们现在过去吧？”  
齐思钧别过脸躲开，“不用了不用了，我已经在吃了，去了也吃不下……”  
“好，那下次再去。”周峻纬嘴上从善如流，手却捏着了他的脸，硬是给他擦了嘴才放开，“那你先吃着，我们现在去看电影。七点半是看不了了，九点半的还来得及。”  
“我没带票……”齐思钧话刚出口就后悔了，以他周峻纬的财力势力，还弄不来两张电影票？  
“哦，原来是忘了带票，我还以为你是讨厌我才不去呢。”周峻纬倒好，顺着杆子往上爬，直接扣他一个“你讨厌我”的罪名了。  
“我怎么会讨厌你呢？你那么有善心给我们开了学校，我们都很感谢你……”齐思钧头疼：我才认识你一天啊？！  
“那你是感谢我家的钱，不是感谢我。”周峻纬不依不饶，“我到底哪里招齐老师嫌弃了？”  
得，这罪名还升级了，都成“嫌弃”了，“我怎么可能有这样的想法……”  
“那就是我长得丑了？”  
周峻纬嘴角一歪，搭着齐思钧的肩把脸往他跟前。他今天特意打扮过，严丝合缝的白色西装衬得他跟画报一样，来来往往的人就没少偷眼看他，他还仗着自己眼睛大脸蛋小，不看那高瘦劲挺的身材还有两分楚楚可怜甚至可爱，微微嘟着嘴装着委屈，倒像是齐思钧真的嫌弃他，欺负他了似的。  
齐思钧气得都要笑了，“周公子若是长得丑，那我上街就是专门吓唬人的了。”  
“那你就是觉得我好看了？”周峻纬也不怕把话说得露骨，“是你喜欢的好看吗？”  
“……电影是九点半开场吗？”两害相权取其轻，齐思钧只能选择看电影来岔开话题了，“谁演的啊？演的什么啊？”  
“阮玲玉的遗作，国内是第一次公映，影迷们都排了长龙去买票。”周峻纬再次表现出了包容的绅士风度，没再纠缠这个问题，只是搭在人家肩上的手就没放下来过，直接拥着他往车子走，“片名叫‘新女性’，但也不全是讲女儿家的事情，挺有意义的。”  
“国内第一次公映？”齐思钧眨眨眼睛，“那就是在国外上映过了？”  
“嗯，在英国上映过，我看了，但英文字幕都是错的，还好我看得懂中文。”  
“呀，你已经看过啦？那不然就别看了吧……”齐思钧只想寻个借口和他撇清关系。  
“没事，”周峻纬说得自然极了，“我又不是为了看电影。”  
唉……  
齐思钧被他哽得说不出话来，周峻纬得意洋洋，嘴角噙着了一个微微的弧度，那张本来杀气腾腾生人勿近的脸便冰消雪融了，像是寒冬腊月的幽黑枝头上兀然绽开了一朵粉色桃花，细碎的路灯光映进他眸底，长长的睫毛扑簌着掩映兴奋的神色，是真的好看得让人眼睛都挪不开的容貌。  
作孽啊，他想，一个男人长成这样干什么啊？  
害我都没办法正常说话了。  
齐思钧一口一口吃完那半只烤鸡腿，一言不发。


	6. Chapter 6

按理说，周峻纬这种客人，电影院经理肯定会给他留个正中央的好位置的，但周峻纬居心不良，便友善地说不必打扰正经买票的顾客，就给他们安排一个边角的位置好了。  
隐蔽的地方才好昭显下流的心思，周峻纬本来还想缓一缓，但再次见到齐思钧，他就觉得压抑不住了，他只想在黑暗中把手伸进他那长袍下，扯掉他的裤子，把他压在座位上操，然后看他红着眼捂着嘴咬着牙，不敢发出一点声音地哭泣。  
“哇，这电影院装修好豪华啊！”齐思钧走进电影院便东张西望，满是霓虹灯的花牌广告让他两眼发光，“这个你看过吗？这个呢，这个英文题目的呢，你都看过吗？”  
“……没，下次陪你看。”周峻纬像被迎头泼了一盘糖水，他拉着他的手往放映厅走，“快开始了，进去吧。”  
“好呢！”  
算了。周峻纬拉着那只手，心满意足：要不还是等几天吧——但也就几天了。

“天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒，日月盈仄，辰宿列张，寒来暑往，秋收冬藏……”  
这是下午第一堂课，学生不免昏昏欲睡，齐思钧带着他们在中庭里踢毽子，踢一下接一句千文字，活动脑子也活动筋骨。  
“哎哟！这我可不会啊！”  
红色的尾羽落到一个人跟前，那人把毽子踢了回去，笑道，“齐老师可不准罚我！”  
“哇！是老板！”  
“不！是校董！”  
“总之是有钱人！”  
学生们轰地一下全往齐思钧的方向跑了，他们躲在他身后扯着他的衣衫探着脑袋偷看，叽叽喳喳地讨论着；周峻纬和齐思钧面面相觑，好像成了老鹰捉小鸡的阵营。  
“你怎么来了？”齐思钧无奈，只能打发学生回课室抄字词，“不上班吗？”  
“哪有老板上班的道理？”周峻纬还是那般理直气壮，他走到齐思钧身边，本想凑他耳边说句悄悄话，但看见那一个个看热闹的小脑袋凑在窗口前，心想这要是削了齐老师的颜面少不了让他恼羞成怒不肯就范，便乖乖地保持绅士风度，“路过，顺便看看你。”  
“路过？”齐思钧失笑，“敢问周公子是要去哪里，能路过我们这个菜市场边上的小弄堂？”  
“去我情人家里啊。”  
周峻纬回答得顺溜，齐思钧差点就接了一句“你情人住在这种地方？”，但他马上反应过来如果他问了，对方会直接报上他的家门地址，便识趣地打断了这个话题，“我要上课了，你请便吧。”  
“我去办公室等你好吗？”周峻纬今天没穿西装，只穿了件白衬衫配灰蓝色毛衣背心，黑色长裤，越发显得腿长腰细，“上次说过的朗月轩，我订好位置了，等你下课了我们就去吃。”  
“……”我怎么不记得我答应了？  
“小齐！小齐！”  
齐思钧正犹豫要想个什么借口拒绝，却见蒲熠星上气不接下气地跑了进来，“你，你一定，一定要帮我……”  
“怎么了？！”齐思钧连忙扶着他，“发生什么事？”  
“文韬，文韬发烧了……”  
“那带他看医生啊你跑我这里干什么……”  
“听我说！”蒲熠星喘顺气了，才擦着汗说，“他吃药了，在家休息……可是，可是今晚百乐门蒋大帅的生日，就，就没人去主持了。”  
“这……你想让我去主持？”  
“上次你不也给白小姐主持过生日派对嘛！都是差不多的套路！”蒲熠星拉着他的手恳求，“那蒋大帅是北平来的，纯正京片子，我这舌头都捋不直呢，他肯定嫌弃，不然我就自己上了！我就认识你这么个会说话的人了，你一定要帮我！”  
“嗯，我肯定帮你的。”尽管没理清楚这不是帮的文韬吗怎么就成帮你了，但能够摆脱周峻纬就行，齐思钧装个遗憾的态度向周峻纬道歉，“不好意思啊周公子，我……”  
“我也去。”周峻纬却道，“蒋惠生的黄鱼（*黄金，金条）生意都是周家码头在管理的，于情于理也该过去打个招呼。而且，我在那里，他不敢为难你。”  
……大哥，现在是你在为难我啊！  
“蒲老师，”周峻纬说自己先回去准备贺礼，走到门前时，回头叫住了蒲熠星，“我的家庭医生那里还有几支盘尼西林，要不要给你朋友送过去？”  
“不用了，受了些风寒，捂一捂发发汗就行了。”  
“哦，那是我多虑了。”  
周峻纬笑笑，转身离开了学堂——除了风寒感冒，外伤发炎也是会引起发烧的。  
比如昨天暗杀日本少将山口义雄的那个刺客中的那一枪。


	7. Chapter 7

甭管外头枪林弹雨，租界里的日子仍是纸醉金迷。百乐门夜总会张灯结彩，人声鼎沸，门前车来车往，宾客络绎不绝，不止有衣着亮丽的咨客，还有荷枪实弹的士兵，彰显着今晚主人家的排场。  
周峻纬回家换了一套灰色条纹西装，点了十条黄鱼放进锦盒里便当是贺礼了，反正他也不是存心去贺寿的，随便敷衍一下就好。  
他着急见齐思钧，七点半左右就到了，尽管没有请帖，但也没人敢拦他，连蒋惠生都有些惊讶，难道自己的生意已经大到能让这个出名桀骜跋扈的周公子纡尊降贵了吗？  
“大帅，生辰快乐。”周峻纬让人送上贺礼，“我不懂中国人送礼的风俗，就来点实际的了。”  
“好好好，我就喜欢务实的人！”蒋惠生朝自己的姨太太使个眼色，“叫人来服侍周公子……”  
“我想去后台看看。”周峻纬简单直接，“我想去看看今晚那个小主持。”  
“啊？”  
“他很少登台，待会要是有什么不周到的，请大帅见谅。”  
原来如此啊……蒋惠生一下就明白了，反而舒坦了，马上让人安排了个二楼雅座，靠近舞台，能把主持人看得一清二楚的那种近。  
于是周峻纬便一人独占一桌，服务生殷勤地给他送上酒水，是顶好的香槟，果味浓郁，馨香扑鼻。  
他一口喝光一杯，心想此时后台一定挤满了演出人员，跳舞的唱歌的讲相声的，齐思钧一定忙着跟他们过流程，自己还是不要去打扰他了。  
他又一次为自己的体贴而略微慌张：凭什么啊，他凭什么对他那么温柔，凭什么处处为他着想，难不成是他上辈子欠他的吗？  
但当音乐响起，鼓点齐鸣，他看见他穿着一身喜庆的红色西服，顺滑的头发打了发蜡抓出一点风流的凌乱，在灼灼耀目的灯光中站定，气定神闲地在麦克风前讲话，便忽然觉得，就是没有答案，也无所谓了。  
齐思钧这个人从头到尾都是莫名其妙，他也欢喜他欢喜得莫名其妙。  
那就继续莫名其妙下去好了，他又叫人倒酒，看着台上的齐思钧，舔了舔嘴唇。

周峻纬自问酒量不错，但这一杯喝完，他却有些恍惚：仍然是齐思钧，仍然是一身张扬的红，仍然是他站在众人前慷慨陈词，但是四周的场景变得有些扭曲，那些达官贵人好像都卑微了起来，像蜷缩匍匐在地上的臣子，他们不敢声张，只能听他郎朗有声的训斥，而他，而他好像也是这么坐着，高高地坐着，他知道他说的都是废话，自己随意一句话就能把他打回原形，但他就是任由他说，他喜欢听他这样说话，就算让满厅满座的人认为他偏袒昏庸也无所谓，因为他的确就是对他无比偏爱，万分纵宠。

砰的一下杯子打破的声音，他蓦地醒了过来，不远处一个服务生被领班责骂着，把打碎的杯子收拾起来——不是他做梦吗？  
他记得梦里也有这么一下打破杯子的声音，是他打破的，他不知为何把杯子砸到了齐思钧，也许该说是很像齐思钧的那个古人面前，让他跪下去收拾。  
“这天下一切都是朕的，包括你。”  
什么乱七八糟的话本台词。  
周峻纬揉着眼睛甩了甩头，这大清都亡了十几二十年了，这天下三天两头易主，哪里来的不知好歹的心态要别人属于你？  
周峻纬又不自觉往舞台看去，而台上的齐思钧好像感觉到了他的目光，微微抬了抬头，向着他的方向笑了笑。  
笑，你还敢对着我笑？  
骨子里燃起了一阵阴鸷刻毒，周峻纬直接拿起了酒瓶，对着瓶口咕噜噜地喝了几大口。  
不管这天下是谁的，但齐思钧必须是我的，威逼利诱也好，恐吓幽禁也好，他必须是我的。

这其实不是齐思钧第一次当主持人，在还没有这种西式宴会的“主持”理念前，他就经常当学堂里的“司仪”。齐思钧的父亲忙于工作糊口，他是由祖父照顾长大的，祖父是清朝最后一朝的司礼使，辛亥革命以后离了宫，但他没落下那漂亮的官话和文辞，全都教导给了孙子。齐思钧从小口齿伶俐，便是祖父拿着戒尺让他含着石子练习说话的成果。  
所以按理说，这一个小小土豪军阀的生日晚会，他还真的不会放在心上。  
可是因为周峻纬也在，他居然有些紧张。  
嘿，紧张什么啊，他连个“踌躇”都不知道怎么念，还能听出我的毛病不成？  
然而他就是止不住掌心冒汗，他偷偷抬眼看向二楼，刚好接上周峻纬也往他看来的视线——他向他笑了笑，手里拿着一瓶酒，大有江湖豪侠准备一饮而尽的架势。  
他也忍不住笑了，直想挖苦他一句周公子你这一身贵气，怕是落了草也只能当个山大王，当不了草莽英雄。  
那敢情好，我当山大王，就把你掳了当压寨夫人。  
明明周峻纬远在二楼，也根本听不到他这心中的调侃，然而他脑子里就是响起了那么一句话，顺理成章得像已经听他说这没皮没脸的话好久好久了，久到都知道他的套路了似的。  
可他明明只认识了他不到一个星期。  
他心里生起了一阵恐慌，赶紧收回了目光，不敢再看他。  
别招惹他啊，他心里有个声音在说，招惹上他可不会有好下场。

散场时已经十一点多了，齐思钧隔天还有课，周峻纬坚持要送他回去。  
“你喝酒了？”刚走近便闻到了一身的酒气，齐思钧皱了皱鼻子，颇有不喜之意。  
“应酬场合哪能不喝酒？”周峻纬往掌心呵了口气，是喝得有点多了，“你不喜欢，我以后就不喝了。”  
“以后”这个词出来时，说的人和听的人都愣了一下：以后？他们会有以后吗？  
齐思钧垂下眼睛，“就停这里吧，前面路窄，开不进去的。”  
“那我送你。”  
“不用，你还是先照顾好自己吧。”齐思钧摇头，拉开车门下了车。  
周峻纬追上去，拉住他的胳膊，“听齐老师的语气，倒像是心疼我啊？”  
“……没见过你这么会给自己贴金的人。”  
周峻纬笑笑，夜间风大，他张开手，把齐思钧搂了过去，“冷不冷？”  
“就算冷也不必如此……”齐思钧挣扎，肩头却被捉得更紧了，他下意识抬起胳膊抵开对方，周峻纬却突然发力，把他推到了弄堂小巷的昏暗的角落里，困在他两臂之间。  
“齐老师，”两人身高相仿，周峻纬连个头都不用低就直接把呼吸都呵到了他耳边，“你是真的看不出来我在追求你吗？”  
……追求吗？  
齐思钧在黑暗中眨了眨眼，后背紧紧贴着那灰白砖墙，“别人都去找梨园老板跟青楼小倌玩儿，周公子倒是口味独特，看上我这么个穷酸腐儒。”  
耳边的气息停滞了一下，周峻纬拉开距离，盯着齐思钧的眼睛皱眉，“你当我玩儿？”  
“不然呢？”这三个字险些滑出了喉咙，齐思钧紧紧地抿着嘴唇，生生把它吞了回去——他此时便已知道自己的真心了，他不是生气他寻欢作乐寻到了他头上，他是不甘心他只想和他露水姻缘——但他不能说，不敢说，不应该说。  
山东沦陷那天，他们家逃出去了，但他其他的亲戚没有，总给他包饺子吃的姑姑没有，教他写钢笔字的表哥没有，拉着他袖子讨糖吃的表妹没有，每年都扬言明年就要长得比他高的表弟也没有。  
有的东西，它就是比那一时三刻的快乐更重要，哪怕它一点也不吉利，甚至很痛苦，但他就是不可以放开。  
“……你还是嫌弃我。”弄堂里明明灰暗得很，可周峻纬就是看见了齐思钧的眼神，漾着水光，倔强又坚韧，“可是我真的喜欢你，你让我喜欢你好不好？”  
“……”齐思钧早已攥紧的拳头不觉松了些许：我知道自己不能喜欢他，可是，只是他喜欢我可以吗？  
这逻辑说得通吗？  
这诡辩绕得过良心吗？  
“你就允许我喜欢你好吗？”周峻纬又扁嘴了，每次他都能抓准时机装可怜，“周家的生意我需要时间去处理。”  
这句话是投机取巧到了极点，需要时间干什么，是和日本人断绝关系，还是转投英美派系，还是更上一层楼共建大东亚共荣圈，他可没有透露一字一句，却诱惑人往自己奢求的方向去解释，果真是商人本色。  
齐思钧发现了，周峻纬在不断地给他希望，说着以后，拖延时间，却不肯给他一句踏实的承诺——真有你的，周峻纬，你要是早生几百年，说不定能当个皇帝。  
“谁在那里！”  
一道光撕裂了两人对峙的沉默，是值夜的巡警打着手电筒往这边扫来，齐思钧连忙一把推开了周峻纬，急急往那巡警的方向跑去，“磊哥！是我！小齐！”  
“小齐啊？这么晚一个人干什么啊？”  
“没，跟朋友喝酒，他喝多了在那儿吐呢！”  
“呀，那可得照顾一下啊！”  
然而巡警再把手电筒扫去那个角落时，周峻纬已经不见了。  
连同那些隐晦的、直白的、浓烈的、冷漠的、虚伪的、真心的话，都一并消失在夜风之中，宛如从未发生。


	8. Chapter 8

齐思钧的家在弄堂的尽头，路灯都照不到，还好隔壁蒲家总会在门前挂一盏长明灯，连带让他也受惠，不必摸黑。  
“回来啦？”  
一开门，却见蒲熠星在他屋子里坐着喝茶，齐思钧扶着心口，不知怎的有些做贼心虚之感，“人吓人，吓死人。干嘛黑乎乎地也不点灯？”  
“本来点了的，谁知道你那么晚，蜡烛都烧完了……”  
说话间，齐思钧却已从柜子里拿出一盒新蜡烛，抽出一根点上，“阿蒲，你这谎话说得不甚合理。”  
“……好吧，我就是专门等你的，不止等你，还想吓你一跳，给你造成心理压力，那样才好逼供。”  
“逼供？”齐思钧失笑，“敢问大人，小人所犯何罪？”  
“你这犯的啊……”蒲熠星摇摇头，嘴角扯开个无奈的轻笑，“是逆插桃花，轻者劫，重者杀。”  
“蒲大师又改行算命了？”  
“不是算命，是看相。看你这满目荡漾，嘴角含春……”  
“你说的是你自己吧，蒲小娘子。”齐思钧啐了蒲熠星一下，“你家相公怎样了？”  
“……没事，吃药了发汗了，睡一天就好。”  
“那你得看着他，汗湿了就得换干爽的衣服，不然只会反复着凉。”  
“啊？还要这样的啊？”蒲熠星闻言，站起来就往外跑，“那我去看着他了！”  
“诶诶诶，怎么还有看相看一半就跑了的呢？”  
“那就让本座给你做个法！”蒲熠星回头，竖起两根手指在空中画了个花儿，“嗬”一声点了点齐思钧的额头，“天灵灵地灵灵，风流债，桃花情，五行退避，百毒不侵，周峻纬，走你！”  
“你可赶紧滚吧！”齐思钧被他逗得哈哈大笑，抬起脚来就要踹他，蒲熠星嘿嘿干笑两声，便往楼上跑，去看郭文韬了。  
蒲熠星离开以后，吵吵闹闹的的屋子瞬间安静了下来，齐思钧也坐了下来，给自己灌了杯热水。怕主持晚会时犯困，他晚饭也没吃几口，这会儿已经饿得都有些胃疼了。他一边灌热水舒缓痛楚，一边翻出了半个早饭吃剩下的烧饼，也顾不上味道了，沾着茶水泡软了便往嘴里塞。  
唉，要不是帮这个忙，他就吃上朗月轩的烧鹅了……  
齐思钧被自己这个想法呛了一下，想什么呢，就算为了烧鹅，也不能跟一个亲日汉奸商人做朋友啊！  
何况那人还不止想跟他做朋友。  
四下寂静，但他耳边却一直回响着周峻纬问的那句话。他让他“允许”他喜欢他，可他即便不允许又能如何？他是周家少爷，是学堂的出资人，他作这样的可怜姿态，也不过是博他心软，不要说出那句“我不想再见到你”，如此一来二去，软磨硬泡，仗着自己美色撩人，好哄他就范，遂了他的意思罢了。  
齐思钧扇了自己嘴巴一下，没出息，见色忘义，色迷心窍，已经把那套路猜了个一清二楚了，为什么就是硬不下心肠来拒绝呢？  
齐思钧啊，他趴在桌子上，干巴巴地吧唧着嘴，你怎么这么不争气呢？

半梦半醒间，郭文韬感觉到有人扒拉他，他第一反应就是去摸枕头底下的匕首——但刚刚动作，肩胛撕扯的痛就让他皱了眉。  
“别动！”熟悉的声音让他放软了身体，“你浑身都是汗，给你换一件干净的衣服。”  
“谢谢娘子。”  
“……你要是想死就早说，省得我找门路买盘尼西林。”  
蒲熠星把郭文韬往他大腿上靠的头挪回枕头上去，“我看看伤口。”  
“嗯……应该没事了……”才怪，麻药过去以后，那贯穿他肩膀，几乎打碎他蝴蝶骨的子弹留下的痛楚，足足三片阿司匹林才让他昏沉睡着，但郭文韬不想让他担心，强作自若，“血是止住了，但明天你还是得帮我请假，不然要是碰上什么粗活，我就露馅了。”  
“你干脆辞职了吧，”蒲熠星检查过他的伤口，确认没有发炎发脓，才给他拉好衣服，“山口义雄不会再去百乐门的了。”  
“他刚刚遇刺我就辞职，那不是更明显吗？”郭文韬看着蒲熠星紧皱的眉头，伸出右手去拉他的手，“别担心，不会让你守寡的。”  
“……守寡？你可真是想得美，你上午死了我下午就改嫁。”  
“哟，我的艺馨妹妹这是看上谁家小子了？居然不告诉韬韬哥哥？来，给我纸笔，这就给你写休书！”  
“郭文韬，你要是死了，就只有一个死因，贫死的。”蒲熠星白眼都要翻到天上去了，他摁住他往被窝里塞，“趁阿司匹林还有效，赶紧多睡一会吧。”  
“……嗯。”最后一片阿司匹林也被他吃掉了，郭文韬知道蒲熠星没开玩笑，便乖乖躺好，“你别去药房了，省得惹人注意。”  
“……好。”蒲熠星想起周峻纬的话，只怕他已经起疑了，“睡吧。”  
换了干爽的衣服，又有人给他按捏穴位，郭文韬很快就又睡去了。蒲熠星摸了摸他额头，感觉是退烧了，才给他拉好被子，回到楼下自己家去。

“儿子，过来一下。”蒲妈妈见儿子回来，便拉着软尺跟他打招呼，“来试试这衣服。”  
“妈，我都说过好多遍了，别再让我给女孩子试衣服了！”蒲熠星体型偏瘦，手脚修长，从小就被当裁缝的妈妈当作活体模特儿，今天让他给东家姐姐试旗袍，明天让他给西家妹妹试洋裙，导致他上学堂时还被同学取笑“蒲小娘子”，“我都二十多岁了，不是小姑娘身材了！”  
“干嘛这么敏感，我让你试试宋家少爷的西服而已！”蒲妈妈把一件黑色西装外套搭在他肩上，“嗯，看着还不错。”  
“哦……那我整套试吧。”  
“还没做呢，先把外套弄好……手抬起来，我看看肩胛位……”  
其实蒲妈妈已经很多年没有接女装生意了，蒲熠星知道，虽然自己妈妈看起来很爽朗外向，但她心里其实一直都没放下当年的自责。

那一年，他被人绑架了，捉走他的人是个落魄户，他把蒲熠星当作了女孩子，捉去卖了给当时着急结婚冲喜的郭家——当时郭家大奶奶病重，药石无灵，最后竟然想到了结婚冲喜的古老迷信，找相士掐指一算，府上唯有小少爷文韬最适合，彼时文韬少爷也就十二岁，不好声张，便悄悄在黑市寻找十二岁左右的穷苦女孩。  
郭家也知道这种勾当不光彩，只想着找个四肢健全的老实小妹就好，大不了娶作妾氏，将来再娶正妻——于是当那落魄户从麻袋里拎了蒲熠星出来时，一看那粉雕玉琢的精致小脸，郭家人想都没想就给了五十个银元，当晚就安排礼堂成亲。  
蒲熠星当时根本不知道发生了什么，叫喊挣扎半天也累了，最后被人套了一身大红礼服，蒙了头巾摁着头拜堂，他连那个跪在他边上的人是谁都不知道，又被人扔回了房间里，锁着门不让他逃走。  
蒲熠星扯了头巾就开始图谋逃跑，但才十岁的小娃娃，撑死了只能考虑把窗户砸破，但之后他怎么跳窗，怎么逃出大院，怎么翻过围墙，怎么知道自己身处何方，怎么找人帮忙把自己送回家，他完全没有办法，他在屋子里转得烦了，干脆破罐子破摔，抓起桌子的喜饼往嘴里塞，吃饱了便往床上一躺，爱咋的咋的，他又不是真的女孩子，还能让他生娃娃不成？  
躺着躺着他就睡着了，直到半夜才哭着喊着妈妈醒了过来——他到底还是怕的。  
“你别哭，我不会对你怎么样的。”黑暗中有人轻轻拍他的背，声音脆嫩嫩的，“他们只是想救奶奶……过几天奶奶好了，我就送你回家。”  
“你送我回家？！”蒲熠星“騰”地爬了起来，顺着声音伸手，捉住了那人的手，“真的吗？”  
“对，我会送你回家的……但是你家在哪里啊？”  
“我家在上海文溪街十二弄八号！”  
“上海？！”对方惊讶极了，“可这里是北京啊！”  
“啊？”原来他昏昏沉沉之间已经被卖到了那么远，蒲熠星想着这千万里的路程，自己再也回不去父母身边了，顿时鼻子发酸，抱着膝盖呜呜哭了起来。  
“你别哭啊，我会想办法的！”  
烛光亮了起来，那人点了蜡烛，又跑回床边拍着他的头安慰道，“我有压岁钱！我可以给你买火车票！你坐火车就可以回上海了！”  
“……你为什么要送我走啊？”蒲熠星抬起头来，泪眼朦胧间看见一个同样穿着大红礼服的男孩，星子般明亮的眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着他，“你不是买了我吗？”  
“老师教的，人都是平等的，不应该这样违背对方的意愿，束缚别人的自由。”郭文韬上的是西洋学堂，不教忠义孝廉，教自由平等，“你要是相信我，今天就好好休息，养好精神，明天我跟他们说我要带你出去看皮影戏，然后我就送你去警察局，你跟警察说，他们会带你回家的！”  
“……嗯，我相信你。”蒲熠星已经忘了自己当时到底是将计就计，还是真的相信，反正他那天晚上睡得挺好的，郭文韬守在他床边，手指头都没碰他一下——他大概还是以为自己是女孩子吧。  
第二天郭文韬当真把他送到警察局时，他是惊讶的，他还给他塞了十几个银元让他去“打点”，他就更惊讶了。  
“文韬哥哥！”蒲熠星感动得都忘了自己是受害人了，“我，我，我回去，回去以后给你，给你写信……”  
“别啊，你傻啊，这样他们就知道你在哪里，会来捉你的！”到底是花了五十个银元买的媳妇，郭家人肯定会去追他的，郭文韬连连摇头，“不要紧的，有缘分的话我们一定会再见的！”  
“哦……”蒲熠星也说不出什么话来了，“我叫，我叫蒲熠星……”  
“蒲艺馨，好，我记住了！”郭文韬冲他笑笑，挥手道别，“再见了，艺馨妹妹！”  
蒲熠星总觉得他发音有点奇怪，但他一个说四川话的也没法给讲北京话的他纠正，他慢慢走进警察局去，回头再看时，郭文韬已经跑了。  
蒲熠星在上海北京两地警方的交接下顺利回到了家，蒲妈妈在这五天里瘦了一圈，抱着他又哭又笑。打那以后，好长一段时间蒲家父母都寸步不离地跟在他身边，直到他逐渐出落到了少年模样，成了个俊俏的小伙子，再也没人会把他当作姑娘了，才终于不再当贴身保镖了。  
而那莫名其妙嫁了人的经历也就成了他一段童年插曲罢了，虽然还有后怕，但因为郭文韬的存在，也不至于成为什么童年阴影。  
可谁能想到，他居然成了他的成年阴影。

再见到郭文韬是三个月前。那一个月上海滩里有些骚动，大街上总有黑衣黑裤的人神神秘秘地打探着打探那，警察巡逻频率也高了一倍，蒲熠星听菜市场的叔伯兄弟三姑六婆讨论，原来是有革命党进了城，要密谋杀害日本鬼子。  
这当然是个好消息，但谁都不敢说出口，怕会被特务听到，蒲熠星也就嗯嗯哦哦地听个热闹，便拎着半斤猪肉一把白菜往家里走了。  
却见弄堂门口有个年轻人被巡警拦住了，那人脸生得很，蒲熠星敢肯定他是个外地人。  
“……我真的是来看我一位朋友的，她就住在这里……文溪街十二弄八号，她叫蒲艺馨……”  
嗯？  
已经走过了蒲熠星停下了脚步，扭转头去看那个脸红耳赤地跟巡警解释的人，“我叫郭文韬，是她小时候的玩伴……”  
“文韬哥！”蒲熠星走回去，跟那个巡警打招呼，“磊哥，误会误会！他国语说不好，就把我名字说成那样了！”  
“啊，原来是小蒲你啊，我就说我没听说过这么个人！但这名字有有点耳熟！”巡警磊哥是看着这片区小孩长大的，完全没怀疑他，“既然是小蒲的朋友，那没事了，走吧走吧。”  
“谢谢磊哥！”  
蒲熠星一把拉住郭文韬的胳膊就快步往家里走，倒是郭文韬挣扎了起来，“你是谁？！怎么会知道我的名字？！”  
“唉，自古都说男人负心薄幸，果真如此啊。”蒲熠星忍着笑逗他，“好歹也是当着你奶奶的面拜过堂的，居然就这么忘了人家呢？”  
眼前这个清秀俊朗的男子顿时瞪大了眼睛，像看怪物一般盯着他，猫一般的嘴唇都颤抖了起来，“你？你怎么，怎么会知道……”  
“哎呀，文韬哥哥啊，”蒲熠星嘻嘻笑了出声，“人家是你娘子呀！”  
“……哈啊？！”


	9. Chapter 9

距离那夜已经过了一月许，周峻纬去找过齐思钧一次，但也没有直接踩到课室门口去那么咄咄逼人，就把那显眼的小轿车停在弄堂口，挡了大半的路，静静地等着，一如他这人，即便沉默也时刻显示着身价，让人无法忽略。  
但齐思钧却就是这么铁石心肠地把他掠过了——他居然宁愿绕路，也不肯经过他身边。  
其实这也不难猜，周峻纬若是真心想堵他的话也是易如反掌，可他就是不愿意。他一向自视甚高，就是在他仍未接手家业时，也没有女人能跟他玩欲拒还迎，她们都是一心扑在他身上的，什么时候分手也是他说了算，可没有过这样他上赶着温柔体贴还被拒之千里的。  
吃瘪的滋味当真难受，差点激得他想速战速决，直接上门威胁把人吃光抹净了事，但每天他经过新天地影院，看见电影院外张贴的海报，想起他高高兴兴地拉着他的手看电影，那股天生的阴鸷狠戾就又消退了大半。  
算了。他想，躲得过和尚躲不过庙，但凡学堂还在，他就不信他跑得了。

可他没想到会是齐思钧主动来找他。  
山口义雄遇刺，日本人那边高度紧张，各方关系都紧张了不少，他少不免去走动走动，安抚劝说局势仍在掌握中，很快就能捉到刺客云云，才让贸易关卡等等恢复正常。  
如此周折一番，不觉又过一个月。  
年关将近，但齐思钧穿得不算厚实，还是那样的一身灰色长衫，头发略长了些，堪堪盖过了眉毛。秘书并不知道这是他老板邪火烧心着急到手的人，让他在办公室外的走廊上等了半天。及到周峻纬讲完电话，听见“学堂老师”四个字时，他已经冷得在那直搓手了。  
“……齐老师登门拜访，不知所为何事？”  
明明心思早就跟风筝似的飞上了九重天，欢喜得心脏都怦怦直跳，但周峻纬表现出来还是那样的冷静自若，他双手插兜，客客气气地招呼齐思钧坐下，很是规矩。  
“对不起，打扰你了。”齐思钧是知道周家产业庞大的，但亲眼看见职员们进进出出，手上都捧着一沓沓的资料，才对这个“周公子”有了些正常人应有的认知——他会陪他看电影，踢毽子，送他回家，容忍他一次次的推辞，这整个上海滩能有这种待遇的人肯定不多，而他竟然有幸是其中之一，“我不知道你那么忙……”  
“是啊，所以你最好真的有什么要紧的事情，不然我就生气了。”周峻纬忍着笑，摆起了主人家的架子，偏偏语气里带着再明显不过的关心，便让这话像是调戏而不是调侃了。  
“这不是快要过年了嘛，天气也冷了……”齐思钧仔细地斟酌着字句，连脊背都挺得僵直，秘书送来了咖啡，但他喝不惯，只把杯子捧着当暖手，周峻纬看着他那修长手指在杯壁上来回摩挲，无端地吃起了杯子的醋，“我们想给孩子们送些冬衣，但是学堂的开支也很紧张，阿蒲已经很努力筹措了，但是质量好一些的棉袄……”  
“要多少件？”周峻纬不等他说完便开口了，“只要棉袄吗？棉裤要不要？围巾和帽子也最好弄一些吧，有时候下雪下雨，刮得脑门都疼。”  
“周公子还体会过被风雪刮脑门啊？”齐思钧忍不住笑了，尽管他知道这些物资在他眼中只是小菜一碟，但他真正答允时，他还是松了口气，紧绷的肩膀都放松了。  
“我在美国读书的时候还给人刷过盘子呢，改天说给你听。”周峻纬起身，到办公桌前拿了一张卡片给他，“我明天叫人去学堂装个电话，以后你来之前打给我，就不用等了。”  
“哦，谢谢……”齐思钧连忙站起来，双手恭恭敬敬地接过名片，却发现上面金字烫印的公司电话被划掉了，用蓝黑色的墨水笔写了个别的号码，“这是印错了吗？”  
“不是，”周峻纬趁他伸手，猛一拉他手腕把他拉到身边，凑在他耳边说，“是我家的电话。”  
“……我回头让阿蒲写个物资清单，给秘书小姐送去。”但齐思钧可不愿随他开玩笑了，他后退一步，微微躬身道谢，“那谢谢你了，我先回去……”  
“齐老师，”周峻纬蹙眉，“过河拆桥你也得先过了河再说啊，现在就这么决绝，你不怕我反悔不送衣服了？”  
“我不怕，你不会反悔的。”齐思钧一直谦卑的姿态忽然舒张了开来，他抬起头，水红色的唇竟然笑开了一个好看的弧度——不是求人赔笑的勉强，是打心底相信着某件事的笃定，“君无戏言嘛。”  
君无戏言。  
周峻纬的脸色在听到这个词时蓦地沉了下去，那些伪装的淡定正经都淹死在了这个和煦温甜的笑里——他明明在笑，可是他为什么觉得他下一秒就要哭？  
不要哭，不要哭啊……  
老齐，不要哭……  
周峻纬猛地往前迈了一大步，撞人一般冲上去把他揽进了怀里，齐思钧虽然瘦削也到底是男人的骨架，并不娇小，可他依旧使劲把他两肩揽紧，即便耳中嗡嗡作响，心跳扑腾得狠，更又生起了那撕裂胸腔般的痛，也丝毫不肯放松一点力气。  
“周，周，周先生？”齐思钧被他吓了一跳，还以为周公子恼羞成怒要霸王硬上弓，却不想他只是抱着他，连多余的磨蹭也没有，就那么窝在他颈项窝里喘着气，乍一听仿佛哭泣，“你怎么了……”  
“……别叫我周先生、周公子，更不要当我是什么高高在上的人。”  
“……啊？”  
“叫我名字。”  
耳边像趴了一只鼻头湿漉漉的小狗，齐思钧缩了缩脖子，那人不依不饶地催促，他只能轻叹一口气，拍了拍他的腰侧，“峻纬——”  
“……”再叫一遍。  
“峻纬，”齐思钧好像听见了他内心呐喊一般，又叫了他一声，“我，我要回去改卷子了……快要散学礼了……”  
“……嗯。”周峻纬放开他，动作比平常少了两分利落，有些依依不舍的意味，“什么时候时候散学礼啊？”  
“下周一早上……”齐思钧一愣，“你要来吗？”  
“当然，我可是校董，是有钱人！”周峻纬想起那群小孩当着他面儿说的一点也不小声的悄悄话，笑了起来，“有钱人当然要给那些小屁孩送新年礼物啊。”  
“那，那好吧。”齐思钧想，可真是拿人的手短了，“早上九点钟，到时候家长也在，他们，他们可能比较，比较粗鄙，你不要见怪……”  
“嗯，知道了，我不会迟到的。”周峻纬乖巧地点了点头，“你也别去买包子了，我那天让人送餐到学校去。”  
“……好。”  
周峻纬这么一说，齐思钧才想起了他们相识的场景。那时候他身边都是脚步匆忙的行人，只有他气急败坏地为那三十个包子生气——其实他是个脾气顶好的人，从出生到现在只怕都没耍过十次脾气，但那天他就是急了，扯着别人理论，然后忽然身边就响起了一个优哉游哉的声音，转过头去，便是周峻纬那张漾着冬日暖阳的脸。  
也就是两个月前的事情，他们也就见过彼此两三次。  
可怎么却像过了好久好久？

齐思钧离开周家公司时，周峻纬叫了秘书进来：“以后齐老师来了就带他到会客室等。他不爱喝咖啡，给他沏茶，最好是普洱，他好像有胃痛的毛病。还有，明天让人去学堂装电话，顺便拿个物资清单，照单采买，挑质量好的买。”  
秘书姓宋，浓眉大眼，也有着和这机灵长相匹配的头脑，光看老板一边吩咐还一边倚着窗看人远去的背影便明白了八分：“明白了，周先生……那要不要给齐老师家里也装个电话？”  
“……过一阵子再装吧。”  
过两天，过一阵子，给我点时间。  
周峻纬惊讶地发现，自己愿意耗在齐思钧身上的时间越来越多了。


	10. Chapter 10

周峻纬果然准时来到了学堂参加散学礼，而且，他不仅按照齐思钧的请求给十五个孩子买了冬衣冬鞋，还给他们每人发了一沓百货公司的礼品券。  
齐思钧不解：“周老板要是想送新年礼物又怕众口难调，干嘛不直接送钱？”  
“直接送钱的话，要是哪家父母有个酗酒好赌的习惯，那钱就不会花在孩子身上了。”周峻纬今天穿得很正式，黑色西装衬得他更加挺拔劲瘦，“那礼品券是有兑换范畴的，只能兑换食物，那好歹孩子们能吃饱，不至于大过年的挨饿。”  
齐思钧恍然大悟：“你真细心啊。”  
“这是我踩过的坑。”周峻纬却道，“在美国打工的时候，老板发过钱，转身就被白人同事抢了。”  
“……你也挨过苦。”齐思钧多少明白周峻纬是在跟他卖惨套近乎，但不管这事是真是假，想到好歹他愿意做戏给他看，愿意花心思哄他，他居然还有些心甜了起来——齐思钧啊齐思钧，你能不能争气一点啊？“这边也结束了……”  
“齐思钧。”周峻纬忽然连名带姓地喊他，“先别说好不好？”  
“……”  
“看完电影再说好不好？”周峻纬拿出两张电影票来，邹巴巴的，好像已经偷偷在口袋里攥了好久才鼓起勇气捧到他跟前一般，“你上次说的那个英文标题的电影，Modern Time，中文译名叫‘摩登时代’，喜剧大师卓别林的作品，美国的朋友都说非常好看……我们看完再说，看完再说好不好？”  
齐思钧觉得他掌心里的不是两张电影票，而是他一颗跳动的真心，扑通扑通的，好像他只要双手一拢，就会化进他身体里，融到他骨血里一般。  
他差点就投降了——若是他们只做个朋友，又有何不可呢？君子和而不同，他又没有手刃国人，炮轰国门，他不过是做着芸芸众生都在做的事情，汲汲营营之中不小心变得太过强大，才不得不与另一个强大的怪物来往交际……  
但十二月的寒风打着圈儿掠过他们头顶，吹落了满街黄叶，周峻纬自然而然地伸手摘去他头顶上的落叶，仔细地给他理了理头发。  
……不可啊，还是不可。  
齐思钧自嘲似地笑了笑，这人对他这么好，可不是只是为了当他朋友的。  
“好，看电影去吧。”齐思钧点头，点出了破釜沉舟的气势，“看完再说。”

电影票既然早已买好，那座位自然是打点妥当的了。这次周峻纬带他去的却不是新天地影院，而是天华茶园。茶园里本来有一座戏台，茶园老板高瞻远瞩，聘了洋人设计师依照外国剧院改造成电影院，场地比平常影院小，座位也少一些，两人一座，很讲究隐私。  
但人少有人少的好处，比如那些并不旨在看戏的情侣便偏爱天华，且不论内心如何，起码身体距离是近了。  
周峻纬很绅士地陪着齐思钧看了半场电影——电影确实好看，卓别林一个瞪眼一个踢腿都充满滑稽喜感，齐思钧盯着屏幕，时不时笑到发出抽气般的声音，嘴角都扯到太阳穴去了——但他还是忍不住走神，这场电影看完以后，齐思钧就要跟他说再见了。  
不是再见，是不再相见。  
借着屏幕微微的亮光，周峻纬肆无忌惮地打量起了齐思钧，他确实是个平平常常的普通人，既没有硬朗英俊的气魄，也不见纤弱可人的柔美，说是平易近人吧，那细长的眉眼却总像在警惕着什么，可是一笑起来却又没心没肺到了狼心狗肺的地步——  
对，我都那么低声下气了还嫌弃我，可不是狼心狗肺吗？  
明明是自己死缠烂打，现在却又委屈上了，周峻纬真心实意地觉得齐思钧就该喜欢他的，没有理由，就该喜欢他。  
你怎么回事啊，怎么还不喜欢我啊？  
荧荧微亮之中，齐思钧的侧面像一副水墨画，线条随意勾勒，没有一笔符合现实逻辑，却满着风流，勾得人目不转睛，周峻纬拿起他放在膝盖上的乖巧的手，翻过掌心，圈圈圆圆地写字。  
齐思钧转过头来疑惑地看着他，“你乱写什么呢？”  
“你猜。”周峻纬写的是英文，“猜对了请你吃朗月轩的烧鹅。”  
齐思钧忍不住轻笑起来，拍开他的手，“用得着猜吗？”  
周峻纬挑了挑眉：“哦？齐老师很有把握？”  
指尖勾缠的酥麻让人耳根发红，齐思钧垂下眼睛，搓了搓掌心，搭着椅子的扶手，竟往周峻纬身上覆了过去，后者脸上虽然八风不动，但呼吸一瞬就已经凝滞了。  
“我心悦你。”  
黑暗之中情思流转，齐思钧在他耳边说了个半文不白的词，对应周峻纬在他掌心烙下的花体英文。  
我心悦你，倒也把“I love you”翻译得信达雅了。


	11. Chapter 11

电影散场时天色已经完全黑了，周峻纬却让司机先走，两人便沿着天华路往文溪街走，一路上却没说几句话。  
好像开口了，就该说那句都不想听到的话了。  
再长的路也会有尽头，文溪街的路牌在昏黄的路灯下露出了斑驳的影迹，齐思钧停下脚步，“就到这吧，弄堂里黑，不好走。”  
“再走一段吧。”周峻纬的语气委屈得近乎哀求，“再走一段。”  
“……好。”  
齐思钧看着地面，弄堂口的路灯洒下来的光笼在周峻纬身上，美得触目惊心，他完全不敢抬头看他，只能垂着眼睛，一步步走向自己家门——他突然觉得自己不像回家，倒像是在赴刑场。  
今天蒲家门口的长明灯仍然亮着，齐思钧到了家门口，深深地叹了口气，他转过身去，终于抬起了眼睛看周峻纬，“我到了。”  
“……嗯，电影很好看，谢谢你陪我。”周峻纬红了眼，他挤出来一个笑，在距离他半步的位置凝视着他，真的是狼心狗肺啊，“你说吧。”  
“……你想我说什么？”  
齐思钧却把这一句话问得宛如枕边私语，周峻纬一愣，猛地往前迈了一步，他们本就靠得近，身高也相仿，如此一来便是真正的贴脸情话了。  
“说你不在乎。”周峻纬眼中闪烁着盈盈的光，眼神说得上情深意切，但他越是热切，齐思钧心中越是怯怕，“说我比较重要。”  
“……”齐思钧沉默，他知道他此时的心是热的，情是烫的，光论这一分情意，他毫无还击之力，周峻纬张开了天罗地网，燃起了通天烈火，就等着他奋不顾身扑过去，焚身灼骨，烧成一把飞灰，扬在他那片空荡荡的天地中，只成就了缭缭绕绕的欢愉一霎。  
就为了这一霎。  
两人僵持良久，终于还是齐思钧长长地叹了一口气，他略侧过脸，吻了周峻纬的唇。  
“齐思钧，”周峻纬微微张嘴，舌尖轻轻舔过他的嘴角，“这算是你勾引我了。”

齐思钧祖父还活着的时候，曾经请一个也在宫里当过差的老爷给他算命，他说他这命虽不是大富大贵，但也能平稳安顺衣食无忧，只是不知为何有紫气萦绕，红光入命，怕是前世有孽缘未尽，那人今世必然继续纠缠，嘱咐他与人交往切忌保持警惕，不要轻易交付真心。  
彼时齐思钧挺不在意的，甚至很没有礼貌地咯咯发笑：要是真能算那么准，怎么就算不出这大清气数已尽呢？  
那是齐思钧小时候挨打挨得最厉害的一次，戒尺打得他满腿都隆起了红辣辣的竖条，他哇哇大哭找妈妈，妈妈一边给他涂香膏一边叹气：小钧儿啊，你可成熟点儿吧。  
他没明白他哪里不成熟了，若是早知道气数已尽，不是能够避开吗？既然避不开，那就是本来也看不透。  
可现在他明白了，原来人生在世，就是有哪怕早知气数已尽，却还是要不管不顾地迎头撞上去的时候。

周峻纬这把火早就烧得旺盛，齐思钧一个吻就把他燎得失了分寸，咬也似地噙住对方的唇，急巴巴的就搂住他往屋里跌，明明自己是第一次来，房屋格局东西南北都没弄清楚，可门板一合上就完全失了仪态，把主人家往屋子正中间的桌子上压，忙不迭地扯掉领带，随手扔到地上。  
“别，别……”齐思钧穿的是立领长衫，周峻纬一时解不开那些传统纽扣，干脆便从长衫的侧面开叉伸手进去，齐思钧一惊，下意识推他，“别这样……”  
“是你先撩拨我的，现在又不让做，太过分了吧？”周峻纬按住齐思钧下身，隔着裤子轻轻重重地揉弄，“你好瘦啊，学堂真那么穷吗，吃不饱饭？”  
“你以为穷酸文人的说法是怎么来的……不，不是……”齐思钧也不晓得自己这时候怎么还有心思嘴碎，对方已经扯下他半条裤子了，“不要这样弄……”  
“那你想我怎么弄？”周峻纬右手继续揉弄着他的下身，左手在他颈脖间摸索，领口的口子全解开了，露出了一片不见日光的白皙肌肤，他直接往他锁骨上吮吻，故意弄出响亮的声音，落下一个个红色的印子，“齐老师你说，我学得很快的。”  
齐思钧哑口无言，从喉结到锁骨，周峻纬以口舌逡巡，炙热的呼吸和喘息都那么清晰，彷佛随时要咬断他的喉咙。他一个音节也发不出来，只觉无尽的酥麻从四面八方涌来，下身更是快意汹涌，直直地硬挺了起来，双腿却是发软，湿漉漉地撑得外头的长衫下摆都鼓起了一片。  
“大老爷们的，怎么跟个姑娘似的，摸一下就湿了？”周峻纬伏在他耳边窃笑，也不知道是故意要他难堪还是别致的调情，他干脆把他推到了桌子上，把长裤脱到了腿弯处，直白地握着他捋弄，指掌间辗转揉弄，缠绵捻拨，虽然是头一次把玩别的男人这东西，却也不觉得厌恶，甚至想到他为自己情欲难禁湿漉淋漓，便生起一阵倒错的怜惜，觉得他那般颤颤滴落一股股情液的模样也特别可爱。  
齐思钧家风清正，就算自浊也不曾这般细致撩弄过，刺激又陌生的快感已经在他脑子里炸开了烟花，只觉眼前全是光怪陆离的闪光，混沌凌乱中只能紧紧地捉住他的肩膀，咬着嘴唇，生怕自己发出什么奇怪的声音让邻居怀疑。  
“舒服吗？”周峻纬两片唇夹着他的耳垂碾压，手也没有停下，彻底把他的长裤脱掉了，长衫掩映，露出细藕似的腿脚，比日历封面女郎的还更修长笔直，“待会更舒服。”  
齐思钧的脑子已经成了一团浆糊，模糊间感觉到衣衫拉扯，胸口一凉，裂帛声直落肋下——周峻纬径直撕开了他的衣襟，低头含住他一边乳头吮舔濡湿，又连着乳晕轻咬，另一只手捏着他另一边的乳尖，或揉或捻，搔刮扣弄，直到两处都充血挺立，轻轻触碰便一阵酥疼；及到此时，齐思钧已经被他勾引出了彻头彻尾的畸形快感了，再也顾不上什么孟浪的挑逗，他主动分开腿，环上了对方的腰，让两具身体夹缠得更紧，紧绷的下体在对方腿间用力磨蹭，再没有一分矜持与考量，只余下肉欲的渴求。周峻纬拉着他的腿弯把自己贴上去，控着他的后脑勺，狠狠地亲吻，唇舌柔腻纠缠，追逐着彼此辗转吸吮，分享着絮乱潮湿的吐息，吞咽着湿泽的津液，终于真正地接了一次吻。  
“转过去。”  
周峻纬突然结束了这个吻，勾着他的腿抬起了他的腰，把他整个掀翻了过去；齐思钧听见了悉悉索索的解开皮带裤链的声音，背后便贴上了炽热的体温——他连着衬衫也脱了，光裸的胸膛贴在他脊背上，似乎还能感受到扑通扑通的心跳。  
两具肉体紧紧地贴在一起，齐思钧两股间抵着了一根硬直的物事，以为他就要这么硬闯进去，赶紧挣扎了起来，“你别……”  
“别动，我不想弄疼你。”周峻纬却用力箍住他，声音都沙哑了起来。齐思钧听在耳中，心里明白这言外之意，还真就不敢挣扎了，老老实实地趴在桌子上，任由他把那粗长硬物嵌进他股缝里去，来来回回地抽送。  
就这么厮磨了五六分钟，齐思钧已经有点趴不住了，虽然他看不见周峻纬的脸，但情欲灼灼鲜活，他一手抱住他耸动，一手连着他的囊袋一起包裹揉弄，而他被捏弄得红肿的乳头敏感得一阵凉风刮过也会觉得酥痒，恨不得哀求对方再揉弄一下，好解了这挠心噬骨的瘾。  
“别……别弄了……”  
马眼微微翕张着吐出淫液，汩汩地沾染得大腿间一片泥泞，齐思钧再讲究礼义廉耻都受不住了，低声呻吟着哀求，“真的……受不了了……”  
“嗯？”周峻纬早已经感觉到手里物事的怒张，却还是想逗弄他，“是难受得受不了，还是舒服得受不了？”  
“舒，舒服……嗯唔……”  
“想射了吗？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“……想……”  
齐思钧认输般说了一个字，便只觉天旋地转，后脑勺被垫在掌心里安安稳稳地放落在桌面上，两腿被拉了起来，架在了周峻纬肩上——如此他的姿势就相当狼狈了，衣襟撕裂大半，烂熟涨红的乳头挺立，胸口满是红印；两腿赤裸，长衫下摆完全撩开，涨得发红的阳物高高翘起，明明没有被抚摸，却在对方的注视下越发颤抖得厉害，滴出粘稠的液体，打得小腹一片黏湿。  
“那你做。”周峻纬也是一般衣衫不整，但他相当自在，他一手握着他的脚踝，一手在他硬邦邦的小腹上打了个圈，“我看你喜欢什么样儿的。”  
“……”  
齐思钧一瞬间有种奇怪的错觉，他觉得周峻纬好像不是在和他求欢，而是在惩罚他，折磨他，仿佛他上辈子对他犯下过什么罪无可赦的恶行，值得他穿越轮回来找他复仇。  
他眨了眨眼，无师自通了扁嘴撒娇的技巧，“峻——纬——”  
“……”  
周峻纬一愣，不觉看进了他的眼，他秉着呼吸期待他即将说出什么话来，然而齐思钧只是轻轻地喊了他的名字一声，便紧抿着嘴沉默了。他有些失神，竟然从他那一声叫唤里听出了委屈和难过，而他偏偏受用。他把他整个抱起，离了那硬得硌人的桌子，亲了亲他的脸，“算了，不欺负你了。”  
算了，无论他对他是什么样的打算都无所谓了，这一刻他在我怀里就好了。

厮磨了半晌，总算是到了进行肉体欢愉的正确地点。齐思钧父母去世后，他就搬到了父母的卧室，双人床尚算宽敞，禁得住两人折腾。周峻纬压在齐思钧身上，他拽开了被子，盖住了一室春光，赤裸的身体在黑暗湿热的被面下翻腾纠缠，不住地交换细细碎碎的吻。  
“嗯……嗯……不行……”  
已是夜里一点多了，万籁寂静，这弄堂中可能只剩下他们在挨挨蹭蹭了，断断续续的呻吟闷在被子里，多少让齐思钧没那么尴尬，他被周峻纬套弄着射了两次，已经禁不住再来了，“不，不来了……”  
“哪有你这样的，只顾自己爽。”周峻纬就着他射出来的精液插进去抽动，其实在交往过的女人里，技巧更好更成熟的他也试过，然而他就是喜欢齐思钧这样青涩又老实的，虽然说着不欺负他，但到了此时却又控制不住，胯下一再用力，深深地凿进他身体里，复又抽出重来，不知餍足地来回捣弄那已经有些出血的穴口，“我还没来呢。”  
“你，你快点！”  
齐思钧呻吟里都带着哭音了，周峻纬也觉得自己挺矛盾的，他见到他委屈就难受，就想亲他，吻他，抱他，可到了能亲他抱他的时候，却忍不住想弄哭他，即便他哭了还是得哄，“乖，腿张开些，很快了。”  
“……”  
齐思钧从前都不知道自己柔韧性这么好，早知道就不去教书去玩儿杂耍了，起码在街上滚钉板吞玻璃胸口碎大石应该就招惹不到他周公子了。  
不知又折腾了多久，齐思钧已经哭得眼皮都肿了，才觉得身后的动作消停了，臀间漫开了一股湿意，压在他身上的重量也起开了，只余下一个个吻，从他后颈一直吻下去，沿着脊椎直到发红的大腿根。  
但齐思钧已经累得无法思考了，他眯着眼睛回头看了一眼，也没看见周峻纬的脸，只有窗外一片墨黑映进他眼里，他怔愣一会，便转回去，把自己埋进被褥里了。  
他睡得并不踏实，迷蒙间仍能感觉到周峻纬执拗地把他跟被子分开，藤蔓一般缠上他的手脚，把他牢牢地抱住。  
于是他做了个梦，他梦见一堵紫禁城的红墙，把他困在里头，一张巨大的蛛网笼罩在空中了，而端坐其中的不是他最害怕的蜘蛛，而是那个人，连同那些吓人的蛛丝，都是同一个名字织就而成的。  
周，峻，纬。  
他吟念着这个名字，沉沉地往下跌堕。


	12. Chapter 12

周峻纬醒来时天才蒙蒙亮，一半是睡不习惯这硬板床，一半是关心齐思钧——可他竟然比他起得还早。  
“早。”  
周峻纬穿好衣服，走出卧室，便看见齐思钧站着那儿摆弄早饭——昨晚他把他按在上面操的那张桌子——他换了一件月白色的长衫，又绕了一条蓝色棉布围巾在脖子上——他当然知道原因了。  
他走过去，一贯笔挺的身姿像被抽掉了主心骨，摇风摆柳地靠在齐思钧身上：“你……感觉还好吗？”  
“早呀，吃早饭吧，刚买的包子。哦，如果你吃不习惯就不要勉强了，喝口热豆浆垫垫肚子就好。”齐思钧没回答他的问题，走开两步，热情好客地给他捧上刚蒸好的包子跟豆浆，“没放糖的，要不要给你拿点白砂糖？”  
“不用了，就这样吧。”  
周峻纬伸手就想搂他的腰，却摸了个空，齐思钧一转身就去倒水了，“先喝点水吧，我爷爷说每天早上喝一杯热水，比什么延年益寿的方子都管用！”  
“……你怎么了？”周峻纬站直了，“生气了？”  
“嗯？”  
“你正眼都没看我一下。”周峻纬看了一眼自己落空的手，目光如鹰如隼地勾到了齐思钧脸上，“齐老师，你心里到底在想什么？”  
“……我在想，天色不太好，可能得下雨了，下雨了路就不好走了，你还是早点出门比较好。”还带着些红肿的眼皮压得齐思钧眉眼更细了，像两道关了个严谨的门缝，尽管从门缝里曾经透露出一点光，但终究容不得人进去，“你还是走吧。”  
“……你让我走？”  
这还是头一回，在缱绻缠绵过后周公子被人扫地出门的，他脸色阴沉地反问，盯着齐思钧的脸等他回话，然而对方却深谙沉默是金，装聋作哑，硬是让他不尴不尬地站了半晌，依旧一言不发。  
“…………”  
周峻纬再也无话可说，罢了，反正已经吃到了，不见就不见，我还非得像个姑娘一样闹了？！  
他艰难地咬着牙，想逼迫自己绅士风度地上去拥抱一下他以示好聚好散，但他两脚像是被钉在了地上：他怕，他发现自己害怕了，他怕他抱上去他会躲开。  
“齐老师，Have a nice day.”  
英语才更接近母语的周峻纬只能甩下一句再客套不过的话，他抓起好好地挂在衣帽架子上的西装外套——昨夜他脱得急，也不知道把它扔到哪个角落里了，难为齐思钧还把它弄干净了，好好挂在他一眼就看得见的地方——什么啊，是方便赶他走吗？！  
周峻纬气冲冲地推开齐家小院的院门，大冬天的清晨，居民小巷里没什么人，除了正在把家门前的长明灯灭掉的蒲熠星。  
“早啊，周先生……周先生？！”蒲熠星差点把一簸箕的蜡烛灰烬撒了，他瞠目结舌地看着衣衫不整的周峻纬咬牙切齿两眼混红地从齐思钧家里冲出来，要不是蒲熠星对齐思钧理解透彻，一准以为他才是被欺负的那个人。  
周峻纬也怔了一下，但他自然不屑向外人分辨自己和齐思钧的事情，他冷冷地剜了蒲熠星一眼，便大步流星地往小巷外走了。  
那一眼“少管闲事”的威胁对蒲熠星来说形同虚设，他当即搁下扫帚簸箕，飞快地跑进齐思钧家里，一进门便看见齐思钧坐在那里舀白粥吃，气得他想把他头摁进白粥里。  
“你你你！你到底是什么猪脑袋啊！”蒲熠星梗着一口气，绕着他转圈，“我，我，我，我这就找块豆腐撞死，免得被齐大伯齐大婶冤魂追索！”  
蒲熠星这话说得着急，齐思钧的脸刷地一下白了——他当然知道自己和一个男人搅合在一起对不起过世的父母，更何况那还是个主动巴结日本人的豪强财阀，可他就是犯了邪，心甘情愿作茧自缚，宛如命中劫数，他还能怎么躲呢？  
“……你别这样子啊！”蒲熠星就是个典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，他看齐思钧半天没回话，低头一眼，对方已经一脸灰白，双目紧闭，仿佛随时要撅过去，只得又好声好气地开解了，“我又不是瞧不起你……我是瞧不起他！他，他就挑你这脾气软的欺负！你啊，你傻不傻啊，人家就拿你寻开心……”  
“……”  
齐思钧声如蚊蚋地嘟囔了一句什么，蒲熠星没听清楚，“什么？”  
“我说，我也是开心的……”齐思钧垂着眼，看着那寡淡无味的白粥，散尽了最后一分暖热，这句他不敢告诉周峻纬的话，他终于还是向好友交代了，“我，我喜欢他。”  
……完了，没救了。  
蒲熠星一口气梗在喉咙里，骂也不是，劝也不是，脸都憋红了，末了只能憋出一句都音调都变尖了的咒骂，“哎！晦气！”  
齐思钧扬起脸来，恢复了一点平日插科打诨的气氛，“怎么了，你终于为爱低头，要给郭文韬当个真的小娘子了吗？”  
“呸！我们是革命友谊，纯洁的战友关系！别把我们跟你们相提并论！”  
说到“革命”“战友”，齐思钧愣了一下——尽管以他的观察，早就料想到他们和革命党有千丝万缕的关系，但真的听他亲口说出，他还是有些意外，“你们……”  
“我今晚去百乐门上班，”蒲熠星也不解释，“他才去了一个星期，领班又退休了，我和他长得有点像，再穿个西装，捯饬一下头发，应该能瞒过去。”  
“……他怎么样了？”看来那发烧也不是一般的发烧了，齐思钧担忧道，“我要怎么帮你？”  
“没什么，让‘蒲老师’在家里写家庭手册就好。”蒲熠星拿出一沓本子，上面是满满的钢笔字，“他今天都在你屋里和你一起写，没出去过。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
齐思钧也不问他通宵到几点才写完了这沓手册，他把本子收好，张了张嘴，却又不知道该说些什么；蒲熠星大概也是觉得他无药可救了，叹着气摇头，抓了桌子上一个包子塞进嘴里，就往自己家走了。  
齐思钧啊，你看看你。齐思钧也往嘴里塞了一个包子，你看你像什么话，你的好友们为了国家大义舍生忘死，你当个缩头乌龟就算了，还和一个汉奸商人搅合在一起，你像什么话呢！  
他这么一边想着，一边嚼着嘴里的包子，却是怎嚼也吞不下去，他想是不是太干了，该喝点水，然而他手一抬，便不由自主地抹了抹脸。  
嘿，难怪嘴里那么干，水都变成眼泪跑出来啦。  
他无声无息地落着泪，把凉了的豆浆往嘴里灌，灌得急了，呛得他连连咳嗽。  
“可是我喜欢他啊……”他抓起围巾擦脸，把一声声呐喊闷在布料里，“我喜欢他……”


	13. Chapter 13

蒲熠星去百乐门顶替郭文韬打工，还真就让他瞒天过海了，又过了一周，郭文韬勉强能活动了，他便随意寻了个借口和客人吵架，果断被开除了，他临走撂下一句“此处不留爷自有留爷处”，放了些口风说自己要跳槽到另一个享负盛名的夜总会翡翠汇，便赶紧跑了；过了几天，郭文韬本尊也到了翡翠汇去面试，顺利入职，偷天换日地给他营造出了无伤无痛的半个月空白时间。  
经历可以伪造，但身体却不会说谎，抬不起来的左肩时刻提醒着郭文韬，你的任务失败了。  
他不知道自己任务失败以后其他同志和上峰要花多少精力和心思去重新布局，他怨恨自己失手，深深不满自己为别人添的麻烦。  
“郭大爷，你能动一下不咯？”为了给郭文韬换纱布，蒲熠星先给他脱了厚重的冬服、棉袄、里衣，换好了又一层层给他裹上去，寒冬腊月的硬是把他累出了一身汗，“就伤个胳膊你给我装什么可怜哦！”  
“我没有装，我就是很可怜。”也就只有听到蒲熠星那口黏黏糯糯的国语，郭文韬才会觉得这样麻烦一下别人也挺快乐，“我要喝水，给我倒水。”  
“……我信你个大头鬼，自己倒！”蒲熠星气不过来，猛一拍他后背就起身，却被一把捉住了手腕，他使劲掰也掰不动，急得脸容扭曲，“郭！文！韬！”  
“哎呀你就给我倒杯水嘛，又不会少块肉~~”  
尽管左手使不上力，但郭文韬右手单手也能把蒲熠星按得动弹不得，他笑嘻嘻地拉着他耍赖，蒲熠星眉头一皱，一把就往他左肩上的伤口抓。  
“嘶——”  
“别！”  
郭文韬疼得龇牙咧嘴，身子不觉就往一边歪，但那里放着一瓶药酒，蒲熠星连忙拽着他往另一个方向去，结果被他带着往后一倒，把郭文韬扑倒在了床上。  
“嘶——太狠毒了吧！”好一个郭文韬，要害被袭也还是没松手，他拽着蒲熠星的手没好气地质问，“谋杀亲夫啊你！”  
“谁他妈是你亲夫！放手！”蒲熠星一只手被拽着，只能单手撑着郭文韬耳边维持平衡。  
“干嘛，不认账啊？”蒲熠星肤色很白，稍一运动就泛红，郭文韬看他脸红耳赤的模样，忍不住发笑，他松了手，却往上一捞，把住了他的腰，“不然，你是想把那洞房补上？”  
“……”  
郭文韬说这话本来就是眉目带笑的调侃，他预想蒲熠星的反应就是如平日般翻个白眼呛他一句什么守寡改嫁，两人笑笑便过去了，然而他却兀然敛了笑，连着那晕红也一点点褪去了，凝着眼睛看着他，就这么面无表情，却又异常认真地看着他，郭文韬被他看得有些不知所措，还在犹豫要不要正经道个歉，蒲熠星却猛地俯下了身体。  
他连呼吸都停止了。  
“我敢补，你敢要吗？”  
明明这句话说得无波无澜，却又带了九转八弯的缠绵悱恻，缭缭绕绕地钻进耳朵里，鼻尖前还是那阵熟悉的药酒味，却又染了暧昧难名的熏染，郭文韬喉结滚动了一下，搭在他腰上的手不觉更用力了些。  
“……胆小鬼，以后还敢开我玩笑不？”  
烘在鼻端的那股药草香咻地远离了，手掌心遛过一抹棉麻布料的顺滑，蒲熠星翻身跳下床，把床边那瓶药酒拿走，好好地放回柜子里，“再过一周应该就好了，注意一点就好。”  
“蒲熠星……”  
“过两天我跟父母会乡下祭祖，没人给你打掩护了，小心点，别露出马脚。”蒲熠星拨了拨眼镜上的金丝边儿，“要些什么物件，可以跟小齐说。”  
“……好。”  
“走了。”  
蒲熠星转身就走了，还给他带上了门，郭文韬捂住了左肩上的伤口，觉得那块皮肉下的血流在加速，哦，不对，是他整个身体的血都在加速，全涌到了他心脏里，迫使它扑通扑通地加速跳动。  
我这是怎么了……郭文韬手掌下移，摁住了心窝的位置：他可不是女孩子啊……


	14. Chapter 14

自从山口义雄在百乐门中了伏，他就没少给百乐门找茬子，一来二去，大家都明白了这是他得罪了皇军，商贾豪强也都转了场子，让那才办起来没几年的翡翠汇成了赢家，这一个月里翡翠汇光是舞女就买了十个，还把上海滩有名的歌女白莲花也聘了过来。白莲花在翡翠汇出道的那天，翡翠汇的老板特意办了一个“莲香晚会”，广邀宾客，派头十足。  
“我去拿一下酒水……”  
“不不不，我去拿我去拿！你去擦桌子吧，那个不费劲。”  
“……我真的康复得可以，小齐你别把我当残废啊！”  
“我答应了阿蒲要把你照顾好的，在他回来前，我可得好好看着你。”  
自从蒲熠星随父母回乡，把郭文韬“托付”给齐思钧以后，齐思钧就像老母亲一样照顾着郭文韬，食衣住行无微不至，甚至晚上还到翡翠汇来打零工，就为了不让他干粗重活。  
可郭文韬一向独立，只觉地浑身不舒服，“蒲熠星本人也没有你这么细致的！真的你给我口饭吃就行，不用这么跟着我！”  
“哎，你就让我忙吧，我不是针对你，我对谁都这样的。”齐思钧被人嫌弃了却一点也不恼，他笑着解释道，“一开始阿蒲跟我合作搞学堂，他也觉得我太爱操心，但现在他就习惯啦~~”  
“……我怎么觉得你吃亏了呢？”  
“没事没事，我忙活着挺好的，不吃亏不吃亏。”  
过年时节，学堂放假，齐思钧又没有亲朋好友可以走访，这些天他都闲出毛病了，巴不得有点事情忙。  
“好吧，那你帮我把这酒送到贵宾包厢吧。”  
“马上~~”

“哎呀！又胡了！讨厌！”  
贵宾包厢里，自然是白莲花在陪着各位老板应酬，但人家是有名气，不会拉下脸面，于是有人提议打麻将，蹭蹭女明星的手气，输了算自己的，赢了都归她，一两局下来，气氛便玩开了，老板便点了几个嘴甜貌美的小姐进来陪玩，投盅牌九麻将扑克，相当快活。  
“今天真是姐姐的幸运日子！都连胡四把了！”坐庄的姐妹语气酸溜溜的，箍着老板的手臂直摇晃，“人家又输一对耳环了！”  
“是周公子的手气好，我才是蹭运气那个。”白莲花手里拿着几支记账的算筹，轻轻地划过周峻纬的脸，“周公子这张脸哦，要不是大家认识你，准以为你才是今天的大明星。”  
“做明星有什么好的？”置身交际场合，周峻纬也从善如流，他勾住白莲花的腰，鼻尖在颈项间嗅，“当然是做老板好，做老板才能包养明星。”  
白莲花虽然是歌女出身，但她从小标致，歌喉也好，趁上了有声电影时代，唱过几首电影曲子，还是有些心高气傲的，面对周峻纬这么直白的调戏，很是不给面子地“哼”了一声，“有的人也不是你想包养就包养的。”  
“那更好啊，只玩不包，省事儿！”  
“呸！撕了你这嘴！”  
白莲花推开往她身上靠的周峻纬，手帕一甩腰肢一扭就款步走开了，麻将桌上哄堂大笑，周峻纬也符合着哈哈大笑，他眼角余光随着白莲花往门外带了一下，脸色却是刷地沉了下去。  
齐思钧正站在门口，手里捧着一托盘的酒水，他隔着七八个嬉闹玩笑的男女看着他，目光如水，冷漠如冰。  
“喂，收拾一下！”  
“好的，老板。”  
齐思钧收回了视线，他把酒水放下，扫了满桌满地的瓜子片花生壳，便端着垃圾桶低眉顺目地退了出去，再也没看他一眼。  
“领班对不起，我不是很舒服，我想回去了。”  
“啊？行吧行吧，那你自己小心。”今晚老板多得多，他们这些服务生乐得少个人和他们争小费，反正齐思钧也就是零工，没怎么指望他的，便挥挥手让他走了。齐思钧得了允可，便快步往员工更衣室跑，只想换下制服便跑。  
前头客人玩乐的大厅，热水暖气烧得旺盛，到了这员工的地方，温度便骤然下降了好几度，齐思钧只穿着一身白衬衫黑西裤，连黑色的马甲也只是一层的确良布料，冷得他打了个寒战，连解领结和扣子的手都开始发抖，明明就是个暗扣别着的领结而已，他扯了半天也没弄下来，最后还是使了蛮力，崩断了暗扣的线口，才算把它弄下来了。  
他蹲到地上去找那个崩掉了的黑色扣子，灯光昏暗，他几乎是趴在地上眯着眼睛去找的，好不容易在一个挂满了舞女们七彩斑斓的演出服的衣架脚边找到了，他却握着那扣子，久久起不了身。  
滴答，滴答。  
暗粉色的地砖上落了几点水滴，齐思钧两手蜷成了半拳抵在地上，恍惚间觉得一切的人声与乐声都飘远去了，只剩下一句话响响亮亮地在他耳边转。  
只玩不包，省事儿。  
他蹲在地上，泣不成声。


	15. Chapter 15

“是你自己要我走的，你哭什么。”  
周峻纬的声音从头顶上传来，吓得他吮着手背止住了哭，他看见一双油光铮亮的皮鞋在他眼前，但它们没有一分一毫要靠近的意思，像它们的主人，是精致的，诱人的，却从来都不应该出现在他的世界里的东西。  
但他记得那个闹哄哄的早市，是他先向他走来的。

其实周峻纬也不是不想念齐思钧的，但他到底恼怒他下床翻脸，拉不下这个面子去哄人，他甚至还气鼓鼓地想，熬得到春节过去，学堂开课，他还不是得巴巴地求他开支票吗，到时候他那打了三页草稿的讽刺话可就都能用上了，他不仅要说，还要说一句就问他一句“齐老师你看这句话说得可够贴切”，才好消了那被扫地出门的怨愤。  
可是他出现得太让他措手不及了，当他看见他孤零零地站在门边时，他已经忘了所有的草稿了，他只想把他捉住，在他耳边说不是的，你不是。  
然而，不是什么呢，他又要当他是什么？  
他自己都没有一个答案，在上床以前他还能认为自己不过是吃不到不甘心，那现在呢，现在他傻乎乎地抛下一包厢的达官贵人，火烧火燎地着急找他，又算什么。  
他发现自己可以在脑子里模拟很多追求他的方法，但是每次见着了，这些方法都不管用，而他的智商和情商也会急剧下降，甚至连他现在这般蹲在地上的背景，他都觉得很可爱。  
齐思钧像入定了一般蹲着，一动不动，他听得到他竭力吸吮着手背阻止哭声，无奈地摇了摇头，也随他一道蹲下了，他把手挤过去，拉着他的手腕，把他的手扯到了过来，“别亲你自己的手了，亲亲我好不好？”  
齐思钧猛地抬起了头，他双眼通红，满脸湿漉，连刘海都乱七八糟地黏成了一绺一绺，狼狈得跟从水里捞上来似的，周峻纬看他这般伤心，还有些心疼来着，却不想握在掌心里的那只手忽然发力，“啪”地一下甩了他一个耳光。  
“滚！”他哑着嗓子大喊，“我不想再见到你！”  
“……齐思钧，是你自己跑我跟前来的！”周峻纬本来就不是个宽容温顺的人，这段日子里他的耐心也耗得差不多了，便懒得再跟他废话了，他卡着他的下巴，不容他再躲闪，“你现在又发什么疯！”  
“对，我是发疯！我是疯了才会，才会……”“喜欢你”三个字跟生根了一般扎在齐思钧的舌根处，即便再怎么情急也决计不会脱离他的嘴，他喘着气挣扎，蹲着的姿势很不好发力，没几下就被周峻纬卡着脖子压倒在了地上，“放开我！”  
齐思钧使了死力气跟他较劲，他越挣扎，周峻纬便越着力反制，没一会两人便成了胶体交缠的姿势，他们都是从暖气房里出来的，这会儿身上衣衫单薄，摩擦之间已然上火，灯光摇曳，歌舞遥送，周峻纬骑在齐思钧身上，扼着他的手腕，咬着他脖子上的肉，声音里都带着了怒意。  
“齐思钧，你到底想我怎么样？”周峻纬一口一口地咬他，一字一句地吞噬他，“你说，我都给。”  
我想要的，你给不了；而你能给的，我不稀罕。  
齐思钧很想这么冷酷地甩给他一句漂亮话，但他没办法——他稀罕，他可实在太稀罕了。  
这一个多月里，他天天徘徊在电影院门口，可不是真的为了给电影院贡献票房的。  
于是他又一次陷入了无止境的沉默，周峻纬是彻底恼了，他受的是西方教育，讲究沟通交流，什么沉默是金的行当在他看来就是最无情的拒绝，连一个理由都吝啬的不屑。他看他一脸死猪不怕开水烫的漠然，自己那团邪火也还没消，也不打算忍了，他干脆利落地扯下他的裤子，潦草扩张一下便捅了进去。  
先前周峻纬还疼着他第一次，尽管着急也做了完整的准备，但现在他提枪就上，要不是还吊着两分清明，齐思钧便要尖叫出声了，他死死地抓着他的肩，推也推不动，打也打不痛，最后还是只能扒着那两道蝴蝶骨，随着他抽插的节奏起伏。  
最开始的钝痛过后，回忆里的情事的滋味便被勾了起来，而且完全进去以后，周峻纬的动作也没有他看起来那么凶暴，他拉开他的腿，也把着他的前端捋了几下，感觉齐思钧也不是完全不乐意，便更加没了顾忌，拥着他放开来做了。  
昏暗又凉薄的夜晚，他们在一个龌龊低贱的房间地板上交合，肉体拍打的声响隐没在歌舞升平的靡靡之音中，齐思钧不知道做了多久，他又被翻了过去跪着，他两手依旧蜷缩成半拳抵在地上，只是现在滴落在地上的液体不再是眼泪，而是淫靡的精液。他垂下头呜咽，那枚领带暗扣就在他跟前，好像冷眼旁观的路人，嘲笑他反复无常，嘲笑他屈从欲望。  
齐思钧好像觉得那颗纽扣成了他的家人们，他们在一股股褐黄色的烟尘里木然地看着他。  
那是炸弹轰炸城市掀起的烟尘。  
不要，不要看，不要看着我，不要看着我啊！  
齐思钧发出一声痛哭般的哽咽，无意识地往前一抓，挂着厚重演出服的衣架哗啦地倒下了，一层层一重重的衣服把他们掩埋。  
他忽然觉得安心了。  
就这样吧，他想，就这样把他们两个埋葬，不见天日，永坠黑暗。  
齐思钧抓过一件艳红的西班牙长裙把他们的头脸盖住，然后他捧着周峻纬的脸，热烈地亲吻。


	16. Chapter 16

蒲熠星回到上海时，“周公子从翡翠汇里抢了个男服务员回家包养”的小道已经霸占了每个小报的名人版，那些报社的编辑用香艳的文笔把这奇情故事编得像模像样引人入胜，可惜连齐思钧的身份都没搞清楚，只把他当作一个男版李思思杜十娘，混杂当今社会的军阀豪强要素，弄出了一篇当代版救风尘。  
“我真的不知道他怎么把他弄走的！”面对蒲熠星的“拷问”，郭文韬表示他也很无辜，“要是小齐喊一声救命，我就是拼了这条命也不可能让他带走他啊！”  
“……”  
倒也是，那笨蛋可能还是自己钻进笼子去还帮周峻纬把门锁好的……  
蒲熠星觉得头很疼，因为他都不知道到底是希望周峻纬是真心对待齐思钧好，还是只是换个口味玩玩好——万劫不复和万念俱灰也没啥差别。  
郭文韬看蒲熠星坐立不安，心里有些不是滋味了起来。倒也不是觉得他对齐思钧会存什么非分的心思，但自他来到上海，和他接头，执行任务，失手受伤，在公也在私，蒲熠星都是一心体贴着他的，哪怕任务失败，他也未曾对他有过一丝责备或埋怨。但现如今，不过是别人被窝里的事，他就生气了……  
“你，你也不用太过担心……小齐一个大男人，真要不乐意，也不能拿他怎样……”郭文韬从小接受的教育便是人人平等，没有人是别人的附属，投身革命也是要解放受苦受难的人民，但他现在发现自己好像思想出了问题，他擅作主张地把蒲熠星当作了自己的专属，恨不得拿个金丝笼子把他关起来，他可以对着外面的人唱歌炫耀，但那笼子的钥匙可必须得在他手里。  
“可他好欺负啊，还一根筋，”蒲熠星没留意郭文韬的结巴，摘下眼镜来揉了揉眉心，“算了……没几天就开学了，他总得回来上课吧？”  
“嗯，他会回来的……”  
郭文韬垂下眼睛，把上峰交托任务的密函攥紧在了口袋里。


	17. Chapter 17

齐思钧在黑暗里静静地躺着，天应该早就亮了，但周峻纬的卧室挂着厚重的墨绿色天鹅绒窗帘，把阳光隔断得彻彻底底，只有一道窄窄的光线落在实木地板上，一开始在床尾处，逐渐移动远了，现在已经快贴着窗口了。  
周峻纬跟他说，他在遇见他的那天早上，也是忽然看见了地上有这么一道光线，当时他没觉得有什么，后来才明白，这是老天爷提醒他，你生命里的那道光出现了，你不赶紧把它捉住，它就会跑远了。  
周峻纬从来不吝啬对他讲情话，从早上睁开眼睛到晚上入睡之前，他可以说三百次我爱你，但他还是会躲在书房里讲电话。  
齐思钧翻个身，下了床，尽管还是浑身不舒服，但他实在躺不下去了。  
床尾的凳子上散乱地堆放着浴袍，睡衣，还有几套西式衬衫长裤，他那天糊里糊涂地跟着周峻纬回了家，就再也没出过这大屋半步，衣服都是周峻纬的，他说过几天带他去百货商场买新的。  
言下之意，他自己的那些寒酸衣物就没必要带到这洋气雅致的别墅里来了——齐思钧知道他没有这个意思，却还是阻止不了自己往这个方向想。  
齐思钧呐齐思钧，你可真厉害啊，都当起金丝雀了。  
他套了一件浴袍，赤脚走在绵软的长绒地毯上，刚刚搭上了门把手，门就往开了，他一怔，光裸的脚趾不自觉地抓了抓地毯。  
门外是一个白俄女佣人，齐思钧不知道她叫什么名字，她也不懂中文，周峻纬都跟她说英文——齐思钧想这就是他雇她的主要原因。但齐思钧不知怎的，总是有些怕她，他总想从她那碧绿色的眼睛里看出些蛛丝马迹，想知道在她的文化里，在她的民族里，是不是也会看不起他这种行为。  
女佣手里捧着一个餐盘，张着嘴做了个“吃饭”的动作，齐思钧点了点头表示听懂了，又摇了摇头表示不想吃，女佣没搞懂，他就笑了笑，伸手接过餐盘，扬扬手让她回去。  
女佣疑惑地离开了，齐思钧捧着餐盘，出门左转，往周峻纬的书房走去。  
书房的门板，连材料都跟普通房间不同，是特别厚实的红木，哪怕把耳朵贴在门上，都听不到里面的声音。  
齐思钧敲门，一会儿，门开了，周峻纬探出头来，看见他就笑了，“起来啦？”  
“躺太久了，腰疼。”齐思钧把餐盘往他眼前送，“吃饭了。”  
周峻纬露出一个又是骄傲又是怜惜的表情来，他亲了一下他的脸，“好，我收拾一下就过来。”  
“进去吃不行吗？”齐思钧脚指头动了动，“有点冷。”  
周峻纬诧异，低头去就看见齐思钧十个脚趾蜷在一起，小猫爪子似地抓着地面，可爱又可怜，“怎么不穿拖鞋……进来吧。”  
齐思钧如愿以偿地走进了这个书房，气派的办公桌椅，文件柜上的东西摆放得井井有条，周峻纬接过他手上的餐盘顺手放在茶几上，就把人抱到了沙发上，把他两只脚握在掌心里搓，“还冷吗？”  
纤长的指尖掠过脚掌心和脚踝，勾起了些许不那么正经的滋味，齐思钧抱着膝盖缩起脚来，“哪有人吃饭之前搓别人脚的？快去洗手，比我们学堂的小孩还不讲卫生。”  
“哪有不卫生？”周峻纬歪着嘴角笑，凑到他耳边呵气，“齐老师冰清玉洁，秀色可餐，我能把你跟饭一起‘吃’下去。”  
“别，别乱用成语！快去洗手！”周峻纬一边说，身体的重量也就越往他压了过去，齐思钧在这里待了一个多星期，早就熟悉了他这得势不饶人的路数，连忙在他得寸进尺以前把人推开了，周峻纬照着他泛红的耳朵轻咬了一口，才嗖地跳下沙发去，到盥洗室去洗手了。  
齐思钧一边把餐盘上的饭食摆好，一边等他回来。白俄女佣只做了一个人的分量，兼之两人关系刚刚开始，总也控制不好，齐思钧这星期里吃的全是粥粥水水，第三天让周峻纬逮着他去厨房偷腌火腿了，才给他找了个粤菜师父专门做饭——总归就是少盐少油，清淡养生，不发不毒，促进伤口恢复。  
现在这份午饭也就是一条蒸鱼，一大碗瑶柱鲍鱼鸡粥，连点送嘴的萝卜丁都没有，齐思钧嘟着嘴哼哼，把茶几散放着的报纸收拢起来。  
周峻纬在国外长大，报纸对他来说就只是了解舆论风口的道具，他并不关心平民百姓，更不在乎各地汹涌的爱国运动报道，他在这报纸上花最多时间的版块恐怕就是那个纵横字谜了——《申报》的主编也是留洋回来了，把国外的Crossword引进了国内，能够完整做出来的可以去报社兑换一份礼品，倒也促进了不少销量——可惜周公子国学实在薄瘠，就没有一期能完整把字谜写完，最多一期也就填出了六七个。  
“阳春三月……金桂飘香……秋水共长天一色……天下为公……随园诗话……”  
“你在干什么？”  
齐思钧写字谜写得入神，也没留意周峻纬回来了，他扬了扬报纸，笑道，“帮你赢奖品。”  
周峻纬把报纸拿到一边去，“也就无聊的时候写写看，我还在乎那一份奖品不成？”  
“可我想看看那奖品是什么呀。”  
齐思钧伸手就想抢，被周峻纬拦下了，“好，但是先吃饭再写好不好？怕把你累瘦了。”  
齐思钧脸上一红，“但凡周公子多去应酬两天，我就能养胖了。”  
“我要是去应酬了，你又躲起来哭怎么办？”周峻纬舀了一勺粥递到他嘴边，“啊~~”  
齐思钧心头发热，不是什么浓情蜜意甜言蜜语，就是这种他偶尔给予他的错觉，才让他沦陷至此——那一种仿佛这是可以细水长流的日常的错觉。  
两人窝在一起吃完了这顿午饭，周峻纬说公司下午有个会议必须要去，让他自己休息，晚上回来给他带天悦楼的古法烧鹅。  
其实周峻纬一句也没有说过不让齐思钧离开这座大宅，但是齐思钧也不知道自己怎么就默认了他是不可以离开的——或者他是在逃避，只要躲在这桃源之中，他就可以不管外面发生了什么，他就可以当作不知道周峻纬在外面做了些什么。  
齐思钧再去找那份报纸的时候，已经找不到了。


	18. Chapter 18

年初七过后，街上的过年气氛已经没那么浓烈了，人们又回到了惴惴不安和望眼欲穿的平常日子，而眼看着正月十五都要来了，还有两天就要开学了，齐家的门锁都落灰了，齐思钧还是没回过一次，蒲熠星终于急了，天蒙蒙亮就出了门，直奔向梧桐苑的周公馆。  
周峻纬虽然继承了家业，但出国得早，童年少年都没在中国，和父亲相处并不亲分，加之他那四五个风韵犹存的姨太太都多少存着熬死了老爷子也不介意和小儿子勾搭的心思，他回国以后没在周家大宅住几天就搬到这独栋别墅来，除了一个隔三差五从大宅过来看顾一下的管家和一个白俄女佣就没有旁人了，周峻纬从来不带人回来过夜——直到齐思钧来了。  
于是蒲熠星到访时，即便不懂中文，白俄女佣也知道这是找齐思钧的，咿咿呀呀指手画脚地把他领了进去。  
“阿蒲？”  
彼时周峻纬刚出门不久，他还赖在床上打算睡个回笼觉，就被一口川音国语惊着了，他慌张地穿好衣服，快步跑到一楼客厅来。  
“你，你怎么来了？……学堂出什么事了吗？！”  
“原来你还记得学堂哦，齐老师！”算起来蒲熠星已有一月未见齐思钧，而他那削肩长腿塞进衬衫西裤里，也有了些留洋少爷的贵气，蒲熠星竟一下认不出来，及到看见他肩膀位置空空落出一截，家里就是开裁缝店的他才反应过来这是周峻纬的衣服——尽管早已心中通透，但这直白的亲密还是让他感觉有些怪怪的，毕竟齐思钧长得并不女相，“我以为你已经‘不知有汉，无论魏晋’了！”  
“我才是教语文的，你这算术老师跟我说什么《桃花源记》呢！”  
“这可不就是你的桃花源吗？”也许蒲熠星只是顺口调侃，却恰好戳中了齐思钧逃避现实的心思，“还是说这是个盘丝洞，你被周峻纬那蜘蛛精缠上了？”  
“我，我会回去的，就是，就是贪懒几天，很快，很快就回……”  
“……小齐，”蒲熠星敛起了单口相声的调调，用严肃得紧的语气问道，“你真的认为自己还回得去吗？”  
“……”  
“我知道不行的，你啊，一根筋。”蒲熠星从挎包里拿出一张纸，“你知道他是什么人，也知道我是什么人。”  
齐思钧瞥了一眼，“解聘书”三个字就冲得他心头上火：“你什么意思？！跟我绝交吗？！”  
“不然呢？”蒲熠星反而很平静，他扶了扶眼镜，金边眼镜上的垂链儿摇摇曳曳，“如果有一天我接到命令要杀他，我是不会通知你的。”  
这一天是阴霾天，时近中午了，天空仍然一片鸽灰，齐思钧看着蒲熠星，忽然觉得自己从来没有真正认识过他。  
“阿蒲！”齐思钧最后拉住了他的手，“三月一日……金桂公园……不要去。”


	19. Chapter 19

周峻纬掀开佛堂的明黄垂帘，里头飘出来的香火呛得他咳嗽了两声——大年初二他从翡翠汇里“掳”了齐思钧回去以后就没回过大宅。他知道他不来，这事儿也早晚会传到周老爷子耳朵里的，他干脆学鸵鸟，父亲不派那妥帖的老管家来请，他就不去。  
但今天一早，老管家来了，还带了齐思钧喜欢吃的肉包子甜豆浆：如此他便不可不来了，周老爷子是已经把他们的事情查了个一清二楚了。  
前头说过了，周老爷子晚年惜命，尤其在大儿子遇到火车爆炸死了以后，他更沉迷于敲经念佛，说是好歹要把周峻纬保住；但到底是为了一个仍能让他晚年无忧的保障，还是真的在功成名就后顾念起了骨肉之情，周峻纬也不得而知；他也不信这一套轮回宿命，但碍于父亲的面子，还是恭恭敬敬地给满天神佛上了香，才陪着坐下聊天说话。  
两人先聊了些时局和生意，周老爷子早有心让周家生意上岸，奈何局势逼人，这世道发展到现在，也早已经官不官匪不匪了，又多了一重日本鬼子的关系，他已经六十岁了，着实无法再像后生一样精明拼搏，只能提点儿子，要想继续安安稳稳地赚钱，少不免要继续和日本人打交道，需得小心侍候，改一改嚣张傲慢的脾性——也不怕就供在牌楼上的列祖列宗灵位跌下来两个砸死他们这俩卖国儿汉奸孙。  
“这年过了，就虚岁二十七了，是该收收心了。”  
周峻纬总也搞不清中国人的“虚岁”怎么算的，反正他也不在乎，周老爷子说他是七十二岁都行——只要还能干得动齐思钧就行——但听得“收心”，便明白他想说的不是他的岁数了，“在考虑了，过些日子再商量。”  
“你办事我还是放心的，但做人，还是嫩啊。”周老爷子道，“我跟你一样大时，也是不听劝的。但到底，大家都是俗人。”  
“……”  
“要是个梨园戏子青楼倌儿就算了，”周老爷子慢悠悠地说，“那是个好人家的孩子，别耽搁人家了。”

午饭后又随着整家人一起拜了祖先，祭了不同的神佛，周峻纬也叫不出名堂，况且心思也没在这里，自然有些木讷，喊一句应一句，心不在焉。  
他是听出来了，周老爷子并没有什么棒打鸳鸯的想法，但是玩儿归玩儿，可不能耽搁成家立业，传宗接代。  
这一年来他虽然把周家生意管理妥帖，但到底只是个干活的，公司资产，房产地契，都还攥在老爷子手里，为了这“周公子”的名头，他还是得好好听话。  
但这听话是听到什么时候呢？听到他和一个还看得顺眼的女人约会，拥吻，结婚吗？  
在老爷子心里，这个问题的回答绝对是肯定的，连周峻纬自己也曾经认为是肯定的。  
那齐思钧怎么办呢？  
周峻纬很自私地想，他都已经愿意为他退让那么多了，说不定，也会愿意退让一个虚无的名分呢？  
其实本来，他也给不了他什么名分。  
他但有一点点的真心，已经全给了他，剩下的，他也不知道该怎么办了。

家宴过后，他还是回去梧桐苑别墅，虽说是春天了，但晚上仍然寒气渗人，路上冷冷清清，他自己开着车，感觉车头灯照出来的前路虚浮空寂，非是人间。  
直到开到了家门前那道拐弯，雕花路灯下站着个人。  
那人穿着不甚合身的衬衫西裤，灰色的西装外套，肩头处空空落落，他抱着胳膊倚在路灯柱子上，听到了汽车的声音，便眯着眼睛转过头去，探着身体张望。  
然后他看清楚了开车的人，如花瓣艳红的唇边勾了起来，笑得如烟柳荼蘼，酽酽馥馥。  
是他的人，站在他家门口，穿着他的衣服，等着他回家。  
就在这一刻，周峻纬彻底投降了——其实他就是爱他的，不管他平日是怎样的理性精明，他既然已经走到了这一步，便是想以后都同他走下去的。  
就算未来凶险万分，就算人心难免变迁，但在此时，他有无穷无尽的信心，不管将要面对的岁月有多少不可预测的风云，他都能撑过去，他都能撑在他跟前，像那件西装外套，也许是不合身的，但仍然坚韧地抵挡风霜雨雪，直到多年以后，领口磨出襟花，也陪着他一同火化。  
“你怎么这么晚啊！我以为你不回来了！”  
车子在他身边停下，周峻纬从车里下来，齐思钧刚刚开口问了一句，对方便已拥抱了过来。  
“齐思钧，”他抱着他发抖，“你愿不愿意，跟我死在一起？”  
死在一起？  
齐思钧失笑：我自从遇到你，不就已经身在地狱了吗？


	20. Chapter 20

梧桐苑的独栋别墅都是带锅炉房，屋内也铺了管道，暖水汀早烧了起来，热水从头顶哗啦啦地洒下来，浴室里暖意融融，两人脱光了衣服拥吻，光滑透亮的瓷砖映出模糊的人影，影影倬倬，朦朦胧胧。  
周峻纬脱衣服的时候就已经起来了，热水一淋，又硬又烫地抵在齐思钧身下，但他却没什么动作，只是抱住他亲吻，仔仔细细地，从嘴角到舌尖，从眉眼到耳廓，好像就等着热水把他烫熟了，他就按照这亲吻的顺序一口口把他吞掉。  
“把，把热水关了吧……”水蒸气太多了，齐思钧真的有点窒息，他推着周峻纬的肩膀喘气，几乎站不稳了，“透不过气……”  
“那坐下吧。”  
周峻纬关掉花洒，抱着人顺着白瓷浴缸往下滑，两个高大的男人挤进浴缸里，热水哗啦啦地洒泼出去，齐思钧坐在周峻纬两腿间，被他搂着腰往前一拽，岔开腿脚卡了进去，两人硬挺的下体抵在一起，在漾荡的水光中厮磨砥砺。  
周峻纬呼吸急促地吻着他，卷着他的舌用力吮吸，单手没入水底，裹住他的囊袋揉捏，狠狠捋弄；齐思钧情不自禁地环住他的背，舌尖迎合着对方的纠缠，热切交锋，连着腹下三寸，也硬硬地戳着对方的腰腹。  
情热难耐，偏偏水流细滑，周峻纬一手握不住两人的，套弄两下便又滑开了，他皱起眉来，干脆只把两人顶端抵在一起揉搓，前端的小孔在热水中翕张，漾荡出丝丝浊液，又化入水中，像无声无形的情，有血有肉的欲。  
“唔……嗯……”  
敏感的地方被用力挤压，齐思钧终于无法自控，他拔直了腰，跪了起来，抱住周峻纬的头，后者心领神会，张嘴含住喂到他嘴边的粉红肉粒，碾在唇齿啃咬吮舔；齐思钧只觉得两边乳头被弄得既痛又痒，痛得想哭，却又骚痒入骨，前端也涨得难受，他焦灼地呻吟着，像哭泣又像惨叫，在这水雾缭绕的密闭空间里混出了撩人的情动，喊得周峻纬腹下也硬实发紧，他狠狠咬了一口那枚绽立的熟红，齐思钧尖叫了一声，艳色的血流下来，周峻纬手里的物事也喷发了一股带着草腥味的体液。  
“这就射了？”周峻纬舔着他的伤口调侃，“我连手指都没插进去呢。”  
“那你插进去……”齐思钧整个人都软了下来，趴在他肩上，喃喃地说，“不要手指……要你……”  
周峻纬沉默了那么几秒，这几秒之间，他心腔里便烧过一片猎猎的火，说不清道不明的灼人，他捉住齐思钧后脑勺的发把他拉开，复又重重地吻上去，他用力按住他的头，深深地往他嘴里索求勾探；齐思钧浑身发软，只觉对方今天比往常更急切，好像一池滚烫的水，沸腾着，喧鸣着，他只能随着翻涌的水波浮沉，无力也无意抵抗。  
“站起来。”  
周峻纬终于放开了他，却托着他的腰胯把他往湿漉漉的瓷砖墙面上一推一送，逼迫他站起来。  
坐着的时候还没什么感觉，被迫站起来时齐思钧才发现自己腿脚都是软的，周峻纬把他抵在墙上，划着逐渐凉去的水跪到他面前，张嘴含住他！  
“啊！”  
齐思钧喉咙里逶迤出一声自己都没料着的媚叫，他两股打颤，几乎站不住了，才发泄过的身体敏感地又再兴奋了起来；而那声音一冲出口就收不住了，他按住他的头，指尖插进他的发，一下比一下曲折浪媚地呻吟，叫声在四壁回荡，跌宕激越。  
周峻纬第一次给别人口淫，也不觉得恶心，甚至，当齐思钧把他摁在腹股间时，他激动得几乎就射了——他也想要他，不是他自己一个人的邪火烧心；而那一声声的叫喊更让他欲望难耐，他再把他含到硬了，便吐了出来，把他横抱起来，两人湿漉漉地倒回了那张宽大的西洋床去。  
周峻纬压着齐思钧，把他两手控在头顶，一边抽插一边看着他的脸，身下的人已经多少有些迷糊了，直挺着腰想要磨蹭那已经翘得老高的前端，但他偏偏不如他意，直逼得对方嘤嘤嗡嗡地带着鼻音求饶：“你摸摸我……我难受……”  
“宝贝，乖，试下就用后面。”这声“宝贝”倒是叫得新鲜，周峻纬吻着他的脸，却是铁了心肠不摸他，“舒服不？”  
“舒、舒服……可是……嗯唔……”  
齐思钧梗着脖子扭动了起来，却见他那根东西颤巍巍地挺立着，分明已经被干得很舒服，充血发红的顶端正涓涓滴滴地流着黏腻的液体，周峻纬每送进去一下便要跳一跳，估计已经快要射了；齐思钧口中一直说着不要，不行，也挣扎着想摆脱周峻纬的钳制去摸摸那涨到发痛的东西，但却浑身酥软得根本挣扎不过来，周峻纬捅了进去，抵在那极乐处着力厮磨，那直冲天灵的快感让他疯狂，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶，他哭叫着张开两腿，箍住他的腰，只求他给他一个痛快。  
像一朵洁白的玫瑰花在雨露中全然绽放，彻底沉溺在欲望中的齐思钧让周峻纬脑子里最后半点仅剩的理智都燃烧殆尽了，他再也顾不上他是哭是叫，胯下用力地挺送起来，亲眼看着他被自己干得崩溃一般痛哭，浑身抽搐着射出一股股白浊，那股肆虐欲和独占欲才得到了无法言说的满足。他放开他的手，让他抱住自己的脖子，再深深地抽送了一会，才全都发泄进了他身体里。

从浴室到卧室，一路湿淋，连床铺都被弄得水声泽泽，周峻纬想要换个房间睡，但他自己都被这场激烈的交欢弄得有些恍惚，只能抱着齐思钧静静地躺了半晌。  
他又把他弄哭了——他也不知道自己是怎么回事，每次都要把他欺负到哭，明明哭了又要哄——可就是抱着他，说着哄他的话，他才觉得这个人是他的了，谁都抢不走了。  
但今天他忽然不知道该说些什么才好，那声“宝贝”喊过以后，好像就已经把他所有的情话份额都用完了；而齐思钧也就这么任他揽着，沉默着不说话。  
“宝贝，你怎么了？”终于，周峻纬还是捏着他下巴让他抬起头看他，“怪我欺负你了？”  
“……”  
其实也不是第一次被他弄哭，齐思钧倒也不觉得这是欺负——明明自己也爽得失魂落魄，只是第一次被人操到射出来，到底和他从小接受的儒家文化有些相悖，好像自己真就从此雌伏了——无法自己控制的舒服，就是爽，也还是有些恐慌。  
“我错了，宝贝儿，以后都不这样了。”男人的嘴骗人的鬼，但也不妨碍周峻纬此时说得温柔体贴情真意切，他凑过去和他鼻尖磨鼻尖，“别生气嘛，宝贝~”  
“……你，你都，都这样，喊过她们，吗？”  
像被放进摇篮里一般地抱着摇了半天，齐思钧才终于被摇出了这么一句结结巴巴的话。  
周峻纬笑了，那是一个真正沉浸在爱情的人才有的笑，是三月的枝头的樱花，也是北国深秋的红枫，从此便只灿烂给一个人看。  
“没有，”周峻纬吻他，“只这么叫过你。”  
“……好。”  
齐思钧回了个意义不明的“好”，便转过身去，抱紧了他。


	21. 21-23

郭文韬刚刚从翡翠汇下了夜班，在街上喝了杯豆浆就想回家补觉——但他被一个卖报的小孩儿撞了一下，口袋里多了一张纸条。  
他知道自己没法睡了。  
“我的天！干什么？！”  
蒲熠星刚刚起床就被阵阵呛人的烟气吓到了，还以为是走水了，连衣服都没来得及穿好就跑了出去，却是看见郭文韬围着在院子里砌的炉子忙活，弄出来一阵阵浓白的烟气，蒲妈妈在一边使劲劝他不要弄了，他只说没事这才够火候。  
“郭文韬你干什么？！可别把我家烧了！”  
蒲熠星拿起一把葵扇，给蒲妈妈扇风，拉她远离祸害源头，才气鼓鼓地过去抢他的烧火钳，“你大少爷会烧什么菜！你连个火都生不起来！”  
“咳咳，咳咳咳，谁，谁说我不会，咳咳！”  
郭文韬又拨了拨炉火，灌入的空气让那火苗“嗖”地一下蹿高，差点把他手都燎了，蒲熠星看不下去了，捉住他没受过伤的胳膊往外扯。  
“你到底要干嘛！”蒲熠星把他拉到烟火笼罩之外，才看到了郭文韬一脸的烟灰，差点笑了出声，只能憋着笑问道，“怎么突然要做饭？”  
“路过菜市场，鸭子档的小妹送我半只鸭子，然后隔壁鸡肉档的姐姐也给我塞了半只鸡。”郭文韬擦了擦额上的汗，“没走几步卖猪肉的阿姨又送我半斤猪肉，还有那卖干货的又说云腿打折……”  
“知道了知道了，你就是人见人爱，人人都给你送礼物。”蒲熠星只当他开玩笑自夸，啧啧咂嘴，他拨开他的手，拿了一条手绢，打湿了给他擦脸，“那也不用大中午地开火吧！一顿半顿也吃不完啊！”  
“我一个人肯定吃不完啊，我想请你家一起吃。”郭文韬站定，任蒲熠星给他擦脸，手背在身后扭捏，“之前麻烦你照顾了，想着过年请你们吃一顿的，但是你们又回乡下了，这正月都快过完了，我就想赶紧地补一顿……”  
“……为什么要赶紧？”蒲熠星愣了愣，“你要转移了？”  
“啊？没有，没有让我转移……”郭文韬摇头，“我就是想给你们做顿饭……你不是经常说我大少爷不劳动嘛，我就是要给自己洗刷恶名……”  
“通过一大早把我熏成一条腊鱼的方式？”蒲熠星翻个白眼把他推开，挽起袖子来，“滚一边去给我打下手还差不多！”  
“……那我要干什么啊？”  
“当然是先处理食材！先烧一锅开水！”  
“不是处理食材嘛，怎么就下锅了？”  
“云腿外面那层黑色的是要用热水洗掉再切的！”  
“原来是这样！我说呢那么黑怎么吃！”  
“……”  
葵花鸭，红烧肉，鸡肉烫熟手撕，鸡骨头倒回去吊汤，鸡肉用麻油香菜拌匀，云腿切丝，和猪肉一起炒香……两人忙活了一下午，折腾出了一桌子丰盛得像年夜饭的菜式。  
在洋行当会计的蒲熠星爸爸下班一进门就喊好香，被郭文韬拽着上了桌，一杯接一杯地敬酒，直喝得他连连摇头，“不能喝咯不能喝咯，月底关账咯，明天还得早起了，吃菜好了！”  
“嗯，您吃菜，多吃点！”郭文韬闻言，又一直给蒲家三人夹菜。  
蒲熠星捉住他的手腕，“你吃你的，干嘛呢！”  
“没干嘛，我，我就是不太会交际应酬，也不会讨好人，要是让你们不舒服了请多见谅……”  
“哎哟，文韬长这么俊，要是还会哄人，这文溪街里还单身的姑娘都给你祸害去咯~~”蒲妈妈咯咯笑，“自打你来了我家儿子去买菜都没有人送他东西咯！”  
“妈！哪有这么揭自己儿子的短的！”  
蒲熠星连忙塞过去一筷子菜，企图堵住自己妈妈的嘴，但却忘了那边还有一个爸爸帮腔，“就是嘛，文韬这长得俊还周正，哪家姑娘不想着赶忙嫁了！”  
说到了嫁人这个话题，蒲熠星脸就烧了起来，老爸啊你少说两句吧这人差点娶了你儿子，他艰难地揉了揉眉心，捉去一只鸭腿塞进老爸的嘴，“吃鸭子！闷两小时了！别浪费！”  
“对对对，吃菜吃菜，谢谢你们对我这么好，谢谢谢谢。”郭文韬也垂下了眼睛不敢看人，只能盯着菜低头扒饭。  
满满的一桌子菜还是没吃完，蒲妈妈感叹了两句“要是小齐在就把他叫过来一起吃，他可喜欢吃肉了”，郭文韬和蒲熠星相互交换个眼色，暗叹一口气合力转移了话题。  
蒲熠星想，他们还有机会一起吃饭吗？  
“妈，最近有没有哪家小姐找你做衣服的？”  
收拾好碗筷，郭文韬就回二楼去睡觉了，蒲熠星晃悠着脚步走进母亲的工作间，逐匹逐匹布料摸过去，都是质地柔软花色明亮的好料子。  
“那可多了，这仲春时节，姑娘们都和小伙子去春游啦~”蒲妈妈笑眯眯地展示自己的成果，“这件旗袍，这件洋装，还有这条小裙子，都是~ 儿子，你要是有中意的姑娘，就选一匹料子，带她来看看，我给她做一身最漂亮的洋裙！”  
“……我中意的姑娘啊……”蒲熠星摸到了一匹紫罗兰色的布料，“大概跟我长挺像的吧……”

二十二  
仲春时节，金桂公园里除了桂花，什么花都开得烂漫，即便是从石阶之间冒出来的野草闲花，好像也感觉到了春意撩人，不舒展一番就辜负了一冬的沉寂，全都拥挤着蔓延，仿佛要挥洒尽最后的疯狂肆意。  
青绿的草痕让齐思钧打了个滑，好在周峻纬眼明手快捞住他的腰，扶他站好了，“齐老师，年纪轻轻的腿脚不太利索啊。”  
“我这是在看风景，才分了心。”齐思钧犟嘴，“哪像周公子，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。”  
“那是因为风景没你好看。”  
“……”  
周峻纬说得坦荡，完全不像是哄他的情话，倒是让齐思钧接不上话来，他愣愣地看了他一会，周峻纬回过眼来，视线交汇的时候就凑了过去要吻他，齐思钧却是急急转过了头，“那里有湖！我们去划船吧？”  
“不能划船。”  
“嗯？”  
“你以为这湖水很平静，但可能底下还有冰块没有融化，这时候划船，看不见水下厚实的冰块，一不小心就翻船了。”周峻纬揽着他的肩膀，往湖畔的花木长廊走去，“我们去那边吧，过两天天气再暖和些，我们再去划船。”  
“嗯，好。”  
齐思钧点点头就跟上了，假装自己没有看见在湖边逡巡的穿黑色西服的人。  
再过了两天，天气真的暖和了，但周峻纬并没有带齐思钧来划船，他单独一人来到了湖边，两个留着小胡子的穿西装的男人上前搜了搜他的身，才鞠了个九十度的躬，让开了栈道，让他走到一艘带着仓棚的画船上。

二十三  
三月一日，金桂公园，十六点。  
郭文韬压了压头上的帽子，仲春时节草木见长，他蹲在距离栈道五百米附近的花木丛中，观察那两个守在栈道口，守卫模样的人。只要有人靠近，他们就会喊着粗鲁的日语把人赶走，他相信他的目标山口义雄就在栈道尽头那艘不大的画船。  
此时画船仍在岸边，他还有机会靠近，如果船开了，他就只能等他回来时下手，彼时一定有更多的日军来保护他回程，要下手就更难了。  
他估计了一下那两个守卫的体格和身手，拿出一个酒瓶子往自己身上洒了些酒，点着了半截纸烟，使劲嗦了两口吐出难闻的烟味，就一步三晃，摇摇摆摆，说着颠三倒四的话，往那栈道走去。  
他的计划是假装醉酒赖上其中一个，趁那人不备把他放倒，然后用最快的速度解决另一个——前提是他们没有开枪，没有惊动其他人。  
他知道这个计划成功的可能性不到三成，但义勇军的胜利，就是由这一次次奋不顾身的可能性堆砌起来的。  
不是因为有成功的希望才去做，是做了，才有希望能成功。  
郭文韬醉醺醺地喊出一句“他妈的”，往那两个守卫扑去。

“我要出去！”  
“齐先生，老板说了希望你今天留在家里等他……”  
“他管不了我！”  
齐思钧想推开阻拦他外出的宋秘书和那个白俄女仆，但双拳难敌四手，那两人虽然不敢伤他，却也牢牢收住了门，不让他离开屋子半步。他瞪大眼睛，盯着宋秘书，“你知道他今天要去做什么对不对？”  
“……齐先生，老板做什么都是为你好……”宋秘书闪烁其词，更是印证了齐思钧的顾虑：他今天去了金桂公园，那个报纸上的填字游戏是什么密码，他在做一些很危险的事。  
而这事情还牵扯到了蒲熠星和郭文韬，很大可能是革命党暗杀日军少将和汉奸买办，也有可能是反过来，周峻纬察觉到了革命党通过报纸通讯，反过来设下陷阱捉捕革命党人。  
哪一个结果他都不能接受，他必须阻止这件事发生。  
“我一定要出去！”齐思钧眼眶混红，但两人就是堵在门口，他忽然捉住了白俄女人的肩膀，盯着她的绿色的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说了一个单词：“Zashchita(защита)！”  
白俄女人一愣，又长又密的睫毛扇动了两下，齐思钧知道她听懂了。  
“Zash-chi-ta！”齐思钧指了指自己，又指了指门外，重复着这个他唯一懂得的俄语单词，“Zashchita！”  
“Ты любишь его?”  
白俄女仆扬了扬眼睛，说了一句齐思钧听不懂的话，她指了指自己心脏的位置，又指了指他的，那一下上扬的尾音，不知怎么的就让齐思钧感悟到了什么，他捂着自己的心，重重地点头。  
白俄女仆深深地吸了口气，猛地转过身去把宋秘书压倒在地，大喊着什么，让开了门；齐思钧飞快打开门往外冲，蹬上宋秘书停在院子里的自行车，飞快地往金桂公园赶去。


End file.
